The Captain's Lady
by Swordwriter
Summary: An AU story:Captain Richard Castle commands the 44 gun frigate the U.S.S. Retribution during the War of 1812. Lady Katherine Beckett is a young Irish beauty trapped in a loveless marriage with a venal man 25 years her senior. What will happen when their paths cross at sea?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Some of my readers may be upset with me for adding another story but I have been promising this one, for some time to a fellow veteran who, like me, enjoys Fighting Sail stories and needs the distraction. My problem with the fighting sail stories is the vast majority of them are their focus on the Royal Navy. I'm an American and proud of what our much smaller navy accomplished during its early years. I'm only a couple of chapters into it, so if my target reader doesn't like it, it's coming down._**

 **This is an AU Castle story set during the war of 1812. Since this is an alternate universe not all the historical events occur in detail exactly the same as in our universe but the overall history and major events are the same. Richard Castle is the captain of the forty-four-gun frigate _U.S.S. Retribution._ Lady Katherine Beckett is a young Anglo-Irish beauty trapped in a loveless arranged marriage to a man 25 years her senior.**

 **Disclaimer: Castle and the recognizable characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC.**

 **The Captain's Lady**

 **Prologue**

Captain Richard Castle USN stood on the quarter -deck of his ship the _U.S.S. Retribution_ , a forty-four gun frigate. Castle was young for his rank, only twenty-six and a full Captain. (The captain of a ship and the naval rank of captain were often two different things.

Depending on the size of the ship a captain might be anything from a lieutenant to a captain. But in Castle's case he was both the ship's captain and a Captain. He had been recruited into the navy after starting the war as a privateer. In his first six months at sea in his twenty-gun brig, The _Viper_ he had sunk two British warships, two cutters and captured a brig of war. He had also captured ten merchant ships and brought them to port but his greatest triumph was capturing the British forty-four gun frigate _Poseidon._ The frigate had run aground in a storm, which had sprung some planks in her hull and snapped the foremast off. The ship had been careened to repair her hull and they had just finished stepping a new mast. Caught at anchor with only the watch aboard she was helpless against the _Viper._

The British had dismounted four of the ship's guns and constructed a temporary battery on the point. Unfortunately for them, they had treated the local Indians badly. The locals had spotted Castle's ship and sent a boat out to meet him. They had informed Castle of the existence of the battery. With a mixed group of Indians and Castle's crew the battery had been captured and the guns turned against their former owners. At first light the _Viper_ sailed into the cove with her guns run out.

The majority of the British had rigged shelters on shore. On Castle's command the battery had fired into the camp. With the _Viper_ sitting in position to rake his ship and the battery captured Captain Sir John Trevor had no choice but to surrender. Castle found twelve Americans that had been pressed into British service and fifteen Irish all who were happy to escape the British.

Castle had taken the captain's sword and his pistols, taken all the small arms off the ship and given them to the friendly Indians along with powder and ball. Castle took the officers aboard ship but before he could leave, a delegation of the village chief and his councilors approached. Except for their coppery skin the Indians didn't look any different than their white neighbors, dressed in wool or cotton shirts and trousers. Some wore moccasins others shoes and boots. They were farmers and fishermen just like their white neighbors. The Indians asked for justice. Two sailors had dragged two of the Indian girls into their camp and raped them while the third lieutenant watched and did nothing to stop them. Castle asked if the men could be identified. They were and didn't even deny it, boasting about it. The two men and the officer were brought aboard the viper and a court-martial convened. Their arrogance was such that they claimed, "They're only savages and we gave them good silver afterward." The court sentenced the two sailors to fifty lashes each and then be turned over to the tribe's women for their punishing. The officer was hanged

Returning to Boston the Prize courts awarded Castle and his crew the appropriate values of his prizes and the Navy bought the _Poseidon_ and took her into service as the _U.S.S. Retribution._ Castle was an honest man. When he submitted his report he stressed that the capture of the _Poseidon_ was mostly luck. While the Navy board wasimpressed with Castle's skills and abilities they also realized that a lucky captain was a major asset so they offered him a regular commission as a Captain and command of the _Retribution._ TheAmericans and Irishmen he had rescued readily joined Castle's crew, eager to teach the British that payback was a bitch.

 **Chapter One**

Lady Katherine Beckett, legally she was Katherine Wilkes but still thought of herself, as Beckett was a very angry and unhappy young woman. Married to a man she didn't love, in fact despised. Basically sold to her husband to settle her father's debts, she considered the last four years of her life a form of slavery and legalized rape. She was a tall, slender Irish beauty, an aristocrat. Harry Wilkes, correctly Sir Harry Wilkes was a jumped up merchant who had basically purchased his knighthood.

Harry was short, four inches shorter than his wife's five-nine, fat, florid-faced and bald. Selfish and ill mannered but obsequious to his betters he was verbally abusive to his wife. Kate was thankful that his pathetic attempts at sex had not resulted in a pregnancy.

Kate's sister Colleen had come with Kate as her companion only fourteen when their mother died and Kate was forced to marry, she had grown into the same type of beauty that Kate was. The two sisters were strolling along the deck of the English packet _Maid of Jersey,_ enjoying the fresh morning air avoiding Sir Harry as much as possible. He was in his cabin going over accounts. He was being posted to a government job in Canada there were rumors that he'd fled England to escape angry investors and the threat of lawsuits.

It was a lovely morning, the deep blue of the sea contrasting with the lighter blue of a sky blessed with fluffy white clouds. The tang of the salt air was refreshing after being confined to their cabins by three days of foul weather. Kate's bonnet hung by its' strings as she let her long chestnut tresses blow in the breeze. The thrum of the wind through the ship's rigging was a pleasant accompaniment to the chatter of the sailors as they went about their tasks.

The _Maid of Jersey_ was in convoy with three other ships. One was a brig of war the Truculent and two merchant brigs the _Emily Brown_ carrying arms and munitions for troops in Canada and the _Fair Lady_ carrying iron goods, and tea.

Aboard the _Truculent,_ Captain George Smyth had just come on deck when the lookout cried out; "Sail Ho!"

"Where away? Captain Smyth asked.

"Four points off the starboard bow sir." The captain called for one of his midshipmen to take a glass and go aloft. The young man scampered up the ratlines to the maintop.

"Can you make her out Mr. Carson?"

"Aye sir, she's a frigate and she's got a bone in her teeth."

"Aye and the weather gauge too. It will be bad for us if she's American.

"Sail ho four points off the Port bow, four sail." The lookout aboard the _Retribution_ yelled.

"Can you make them out? Captain Castle said.

"Not without a glass sir." The captain sent a midshipman to the fighting top with a telescope. "Sir, there appears to be a brig of war and three merchantmen."

"Steer to intercept their course, Mr. Caldwell, beat to quarters if you please. Set fighting sail, hoist the colors." The calm ordered deck of the frigate erupted in a disciplined frenzy as men ran up the ratlines to man the yards. Gun crews ran to their stations as boys carried powder bags up from the magazines. Other men placed buckets of water and tubs of sand on the deck. The big warship heeled over to her new course under the press of her sails.

The _Retribution_ was one of the newer frigates, only four years old. Bigger than the normal frigate, yet built for speed and sturdiness the British had taken lessons from the American _Constitution_ class ships. The number of guns they carried in their broadsides rated warships. Of course, the larger the ship the larger caliber guns they could carry.

The _Retribution_ was originally rated as a forty-four but actually carried fifty guns in her broadside. Twenty-four long twenty- four pounders on her gun deck, fourteen long twelve pounders and twelve thirty-two pound carronades on her spar deck. In addition to her main and secondary batteries she carried two long twenty-fours as bow chasers and two more as stern chasers.

In addition to her large crew she had fifty marines under a lieutenant on board. As the captain had some discretion as how his ship's crew was armed there were twenty model 1803 rifles on board in addition to the standard muskets. In addition to his naval officer's sword Castle, in action carried a pair of somewhat rare at the time, rifled pistols.

Aboard the _H.M.S. Truculent_ Captain Smyth blanched. In the twenty minutes since she'd been sighted the frigate had closed the distance significantly. Captain Smyth could see her clearly from his quarterdeck, especially the American national ensign flying at her peak.

He knew that unless he got incredibly lucky, his brig had no chance against the frigate's heavier armament. Not only did the frigate throw a far heavier weight of metal, her guns outranged the brigs. Still, since there was no way for the much slower merchant ships to escape, in the best tradition of the Royal Navy he continued on course.

On board the _Maid of Jersey_ Lady Kate Beckett chanced to look up and saw the approaching warship. Of course, she didn't know that it was a warship. Seen bow on she couldn't see the broad white stripe outlining her gun ports. Still it was a beautiful sight to her. The cloud of white canvas against the blue sky, the white water at her bow. She heard the rattle of drums from the _Truculent_ as she beat to quarters. The situation became very clear when two white puffs of smoke appeared at the oncoming ship's bow and a heavy double report rolled across the water. Two waterspouts erupted about fifty yards ahead of the _Truculent._

Although he knew that it was a futile gesture, Captain Smyth ordered the bow chaser to fire. Even if it hit, the nine- pound ball had lost so much velocity at this range that it would do little if any damage. As it was, it was well short and wide. The _Truculent_ was one of the heavier classes of brigs of war. She mounted twenty-four guns in her broadside. Sixteen of the large bore but short ranged thirty-two pound carronades and eight long nine-pounders. She also carried two long nines as chasers, one in the bow and one in the stern.

Aboard the packet, Lady Katherine was spell bound as she watched the two warships began their dance. She knew nothing about naval tactics but the two ships under sail beneath a clear blue sky were beautiful. Her husband had come on deck when he heard the cannon fire. Neither one knew it, as they watched but someone aboard the _Truculent_ had made a crucial mistake. As she tried to tack across the wind, she went "In irons." That is she lost the wind and went still in the water, unable to maneuver.

Captain Smyth watched, in horror, as the American frigate heeled into her turn, and then straightened, "Crossing the tee." That is; crossing the brig's bow where only a single gun could bear but the frigate's entire broadside could be used. Dirty gray-white smoke bloomed at the muzzles of the frigate's guns.

Aboard the _Retribution_ Captain Castle strode along the deck coolly calling out;

"Aim high, I want to cripple her, not sink her. Fire as your guns bear. Steady boys, steady." All the guns on the spar deck were loaded with grape shot and chain shot intended for damaging the rigging. Only four of the big twenty-four pounders had been loaded and those were loaded with solid shot. They had not been fired.

Captain Smyth saw his doom approaching as the dirty gray-white smoke erupted from the frigate's gun muzzles. At first he was elated. The enemy was shooting high. Then he heard the whistling, the thumps and men's cries and realized what the American was doing. Bits and pieces of rigging were falling on the deck, as were the bodies of top men and two of his ten marines. With a crack and a groan the foretopmast fell over the side, still attached by some of its' rigging the main topmast soon following it, significantly reducing the brig's ability to maneuver. Captain Smyth slumped against the quarter -deck rail. Whatever the outcome of this battle, his naval career was over.

The frigate circled, out of effective range of _Truculent's_ guns and came up behind the brig. "Ahoy the _Truculent:_ I am Captain Richard Castle United StatesNavy I have you under my guns and can sink you at will. I have no wish to cause further death or destruction. Strike your colors or be sunk. You have five minutes."

Captain Smyth knew that refusal to surrender meant nothing but death for his crew with no chance of helping the merchant ships. He didn't hesitate. He called his first lieutenant.

"Mr. Withers strike the colors and raise the white flag. Assemble the crew in the waist."

"Aye, Aye sir." The Union Jack fluttered to the deck and a white flag rose in its' place.

"Men, as much as I hate to admit this, even a Royal Navy brig is no match for a heavy frigate. With a heavy heart I have surrendered the ship."

The brig's crew threw out a sea anchor. From the _Retribution's_ deck, Castle ordered,

"Your guns are loaded and run out. Fire them and secure them. Signal your merchant ships to heave to and hold position. If I have to chase them down, I will sink them."

The brig's guns were fired and secured. The signal flags were run up and the merchant ships hove to. The _Truculent_ lowered a boat; the Captain and his first lieutenant were rowed over to the _Retribution._ The two men climbed aboard and were escorted to the captain.

Captain Smyth and Lieutenant Trevor doffed their hats to Castle then handed over their swords. "I am Commander George Smyth, captain of the _Truculent._ This is my first lieutenant Rolfe Trevor we are you prisoners and the ship is yours." Handing the swords to his steward, Castle said; I regret that I will have to hold you in the brig but you will be well treated." The _Retribution's_ Long boat was lowered; ten marines, ten armed sailors and the third lieutenant were rowed across to the _Truculent._ All muskets, pistols, cutlasses and boarding pikes were collected and taken to the _Retribution._ Then, under the watchful eyes of the American crewmen repairs were begun. With that underway the _Retribution_ sailed over to the merchant ships, putting ten marines on each of the brigs.

As the _Retribution_ pulled abreast of the packet Castle was shocked to see two beautiful women lashed to the mainmast and a short, fat man standing beside them holding a pistol on the captain. The man was also holding a speaking trumpet. He raised it to his mouth.

"If you are a man of honor, Captain I suggest you come aboard to confer with me or I'll shoot this first trollop and her blood will be on your head." Castle hunched his shoulders and twisted his head, a sure sign that he was furious. "I'll come"

They lowered the jolly boat and the captain was quickly rowed the short distance between the ships. While they had been hosting the boat off the deck castle had a quick conference with his lieutenant of marines. As Castle climbed the side of the packet, a sergeant of marines quietly took one of the 1803 rifles from the rack and took up a solid position.

Stepping onto the packet's deck he got a good look at the women. His initial impression was correct. They were both beautiful. The older of the two looked to be in her early twenties, tall but still small framed. Long chestnut tresses framed a fine-boned face. Large expressive hazel eyes were stormy and what would normally be a sensuous mouth was set in a thin line. The other woman, obviously a sister to the first had black hair and green eyes.

"You are the captain? Wilkes asked, surprised at Castle's relative youth. Castle nodded.

"Captain Richard Castle, United States Navy. To whom am I speaking?"

"I am Sir Harry Wilkes and I have urgent business in Canada. Therefore either allow us to pass or these trollops die when you sink this ship. But I am a businessman. If you allow us to pass, you can have these two beauties as your doxies." He suddenly reached out and grabbed the neck of Kate's dress and ripped down, exposing the pale, rose tipped mounds of her breasts.

Kate spoke, "Do what you must Captain. I am, unfortunately the wife of this monster. Death would be freedom for me."

"And you are?" Castle asked. I am Lady Katherine Beckett Wilkes and the other lady is my sister Colleen." Castle bowed to the ladies and doffed his hat to them, which was the signal to fire. A single shot rang out, the heavy .54 caliber bullet striking low in Wilkes's abdomen. He screamed, dropped his pistol and fell to the deck, writhing in agony. Castle stooped, picked up the pistol and tossed it overboard. He then pulled a clasp knife out of his pocket and cut the ladies free. Kate rubbed her arms to restore circulation, then pulled a hatpin out of her bonnet and pinned her torn bodice into place.

"I am sorry that you had to see that, Lady Katherine but he left me no choice. A man who would abuse a woman and threaten her life is not a man, he's a pig."

"You need not apologize, Captain you have done my sister and I a great service. My life for the past four years has not been pleasant; I was not born to be treated as a slave."

Wilkes was now moaning weakly, nearly bled out. Kate walked over to him and spit in his face. "You finally got what you deserved Harry. Old Screech is waiting for you with a nice hot pitchfork." Wilkes moaned once more and died.

Castle looked at a couple of seamen. "Throw this offal overboard. It doesn't deserve a Christian burial." Kate watched as Wilkes' body hit the water. She pulled her wedding band off her finger and dropped it overboard.

"I am finally free. No more Wilkes. I am Katherine Beckett." Colleen Beckett, bolder than her older sister walked over to Captain Castle and smiled, touching his arm.

"Captain Castle, my sister may not know how to thank her deliverer properly but I do." She went up on tiptoes, placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Castle was taken aback. He wasn't expecting this kind of boldness out of a woman of her class. A trollop or a doxy perhaps but not a lady. Kate was outraged but was it because of what Colleen had done or because she beat her to it?

"Colleen Deirdre Beckett. Stop that unseemly behavior this instant! Colleen wasn't about to be cowed, even by her sister.

She huffed. "Showing gratitude for a chivalrous act is very seemly. What other way have I? And while the captain was surprised, I don't think he found it unpleasant."

Colleen was amused by the look of surprise on Castle's face and pleased by her sister's reaction. She knew that despite her tough talk, Kate was unnerved by what had just transpired. Jolting her out of it was necessary. Getting Kate focused on something other than Harry's death was helpful.

Kate curtsied to Captain Castle. "Captain Castle I thank you most sincerely for your chivalrous act, my sister and I are forever in your debt. I do apologize for my sister's forwardness."

Castle reached out, took Kate's hand and raised it to his lips.

"You owe me no debt Lady Katherine. I only behaved as a gentleman should and no apology is needed. I understand that the young Lady has suffered an emotional shock."

Colleen looked at Castle and thought. _Emotional shock? Ridiculous. That is one fine figure of a man. One who just saved our lives. If Kate isn't smart enough to pursue him I certainly am._

Castle finally had the time to really scrutinize the two women standing in front of him. The older sister, Lady Katherine was a little flustered under his gaze and upset at her sister. A blush tinted her creamy skin. She was lovely, chestnut curls framed a delicate yet strangely strong face. Large hazel eyes mostly brown but flecked with green and almost golden bits. There was anger in them at the moment, a keen intelligence but something else he couldn't quite define. A dress of white sprigged blue covered her slender figure, with white Irish lace at wrists and throat.

The younger sister, Lady Colleen's facial features bore a strong resemblance to her sister's but her hair was black and her eyes a vivid green. Her figure was a little fuller than her sister's and she was maybe a half- inch shorter. Her dress was very similar to Lady Katherine's but a deep forest green. Both women were tall.

As much as he was evaluating them, they were evaluating him. Tall and broad shouldered, he was ruggedly handsome. Dark brown hair drawn back but cut short and a pair of the bluest eyes either woman had ever seen. A broad brow, hawk nose and square chin. The tight white breeches revealed a powerful pair of legs and the blue coat bore the twin epaulettes of a captain.

Kate's stomach fluttered, as it hadn't in over four years. There was something almost elemental about this man. Oh it was well camouflaged beneath the polished manner of a gentleman but it was definitely there.

"Ladies, I do apologize but I must search your cabins for any documents pursuant to government affairs. You may accompany my bos'un and me if you wish. I am a naval officer not a pirate. Your personal property will remain your own. He turned to the ship's captain. You will accompany us Captain to assure that all matters of decorum are complied with. We will give you a few minutes to change your dress, Lady Katherine."

Kate Beckett drew a sharp breath. This American captain was nothing like the stories that had been told in London. There was nothing piratical about him. His uniform was as neat as that of any officer she'd ever seen and his manners were better than many British officers she'd encountered. After she had changed her dress, his search of her cabin was quick and efficient. The only things he took were a cased set of dueling pistols and an ornate sword.

He smiled apologetically. "I am sorry Lady Katherine but I cannot allow these weapons to stay on board. I shall give you a receipt for them and return them to you ashore or sell them and give you the money." She looked into the captain's ocean blue eyes and saw there, something she hadn't seen in a very long time, a genuine concern for her.

She returned the smile with a soft one of her own. "That will not be necessary Captain Castle, I don't know why Harry owned those, and he certainly did not have the courage to use them. I do know that they are finely crafted and should belong to a man of courage. Please take them as my gift for the chivalry you have shown my sister and I."

"I cannot accept such a gift, Lady Katherine." Castle said. Kate's spirit was returning quickly. "Where are your manners Captain Castle, haven't you been taught that it is not polite to argue with a lady in public and churlish to refuse her gift, freely given?"

Castle took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You are correct lady Katherine. My apologies, I accept your gift with thanks." Neither of them noted the slight narrowing of Colleen's eyes. _Oh and a competition is it sister mine? Well, let the better girl win._

"Captain there is a trunk in the hold with most of my clothing and a case with household goods, china, silver ware and such, another trunk with Colleen's clothing, and two strong boxes. The smaller one holds our personal funds and the larger holds payroll and documents for our troops in Canada. I would consider it a great boon if you would have them swung up and transferred to your ship. And make room for Colleen and me. This packet has become odious to me." She might not have had much practice at it in the last four years but Kate knew how to appeal to a real man. Nothing fake but she opened her gorgeous eyes as wide as she could, used a softly pleading voice and placed one hand on his arm.

"My ship is a warship, Lady Katherine we have no accommodations for passengers and our fare is a bit rough for a lady's palate."

Kate smiled and said; "Haven't you sent a few of your officers with the captured ships Captain? We could use their cabins and we brought our own food with us."

Castle shook his head, his eyes showing his worry.

"It wouldn't be safe for you ladies. We might encounter another warship or even a squadron before we reach port. You will be safer on the packet." Colleen decided to join the discussion. "We might be safer on the packet but we will _feel_ safer on your ship."

Castle sighed in exasperation. "Very well ladies I still advise against it but if you insist on this course of action, on your own heads be it. I will protect you as much as I am able but I don't control random chance."

Kate smiled widely at her first real victory in four years and deep within her, something fluttered to life that she thought had died. Hope. Hope for a future free of torment and humiliation, a life where she could be happy. Looking at the powerful yet chivalrous man standing in front of her something else she thought had died flared up. Desire, sexual need but more than that the need to be held, comforted and valued. She grasped his bicep and turned her face up to his. "Thank you Captain, thank you with all my heart."

Captain Castle smiled gently at the beautiful young woman standing in front of him, seeing the hope and something else he couldn't quite define come to life in her eyes.

"You are welcome Lady Beckett I'm glad to be of service. I trust that you have the wherewithal to make yourself comfortable aboard the _Retribution."_

Castle turned away and began barking orders. The Chests were located, hoisted out of the hold and transferred to the _Retribution._ The rest of her things and Colleen's were removed and transferred. Finally the ladies were assisted into the jolly boat, Castle dropped lightly into the stern and the ship was reached in short order.

The ladies climbed aboard the frigate with the assistance of the boat's crew and the luggage hoisted aboard. A number of the sailors openly stared at the ladies until the second lieutenant barked orders to them:

"Back to work men, this is a man o' war not a merchie you'll not be lollygagging around my deck." His own eyes were a little wide as he lifted his hat to the ladies. Castle came through the entry port. "And you'll not be lollygagging either, Mr. Ward. See these ladies to Daniel's and Sinclair's cabins. Bos'un see that those chests are secured, the two strong boxes in my cabin. Mr. Cole, steer to the brig of war. We will assist in replacing their topmasts. Bos'un after the chests are secured pipe the starboard watch to dinner."

Chapter Two

It took some four hours to get new topmasts set, undamaged spars and sails fished out of the water and damaged one replaced. It was late afternoon before the little convoy set sail for Boston. The supper that night, in the captain's cabin was livelier than normal. The _Retribution_ hadn't been that long at sea and the food was fairly fresh. They had ham, yams and boiled peas, ship's biscuit that didn't have weevils in it, butter that hadn't turned rancid and a cobbler that the cook had made from crumbled biscuit and dried apples.

The two women managed to somehow rise above the events of their traumatic day, providing a lighter conversation than usually occurred around that table. One of the Bos'un's mates was a fiddler and he volunteered to play for the captain's guests as they lingered over their desert, coffee and wine. Although Kate was more reserved, Colleen was in a fey mood and openly flirted with Captain Castle.

Kate couldn't quite understand it but she didn't like Colleen flirting with the captain, not even a little bit. It wasn't until she was lying in her bunk that night that the reason came to her. She was jealous. She'd been denied affection and care for so long that the chance to have it again, even from a man that she'd just met under trying conditions was something she wanted fiercely and not even her sister was going to deprive her of it. Surprising her was the heat she felt in her core as she thought of what lay concealed beneath the captain's tight white breeches.

Four years of Wilkes had suppressed her sexuality but hadn't destroyed it. It came back in a rush. Kate had always been an affectionate, passionate girl. She'd had to put that in a mental box and lock it away and just endure life. She was free of Wilkes and starting tomorrow she was going to pry the lid off that box. She smiled to herself. The poor captain was never going to know what hit him and Colleen had better stand clear.

That night she got the best sleep she'd had in years. It had rained during the night and the ship's water barrels were full. Kate awoke, arose and got a bucket, filled it and asked the cook to heat the water for her. He was happy to oblige. She returned to her cabin, stripped and washed herself, dressed and applied perfume. She bit her lips to get some color in them and she was ready. She took her small blocks of cheese and links of smoked sausage to the captain's table when she was invited to breakfast.

She smiled prettily at him as he seated her to his right, Colleen to his left and two of his officers beside the ladies. Captain Castle was caught by surprise at Kate's appearance. He could hardly believe that a woman who had endured so much the day before could appear so lovely. Not only appear lovely but also apparently cheerful.

"Good morning Lady Beckett, Castle greeted her. I trust that you slept well." Kate smiled and gave Castle a sultry look. "Oh so very well Captain, better than I have in such a long time. Did you?"

"As well as expected, I stand watch just as my officers do." The meal was simple. Oatmeal with bits of dried apples in it, slices of ham, biscuits and coffee with the cheese and sausage added. It was a simple meal but to Kate, one of the most delicious she'd ever eaten. Kate gifted Castle with a coquettish smile and a gentle touch on his arm.

"If you're not on watch Captain, would you please show me around your ship? I am interested in her and I'd also like to take the air." Colleen narrowed her eyes. She knew very well that Kate cared little about ships. Having a handsome virile man at her side was another thing altogether. She knew that Kate had just stolen a march on her.

She was upset with her sister but knew that Kate had been deprived of care and affection for more than four long years. She at least had Kate. Kate had no one. The third lieutenant, Rawlins was not handsome, like the captain but he was attractive and seemed to have a pleasant personality. She decided to ask the same favor of him.

The two couples strolled around the spar deck the officers pointing out the various parts of the ship and each part's function. The day was pleasant, slightly cool, just enough to make Kate grateful for the warmth of her shawl and the warmth of the man next to her. She rested her hand in the crook of his elbow, relishing the clean masculine smell of him. He was one of the few men of his time and place that bathed daily when he could. That was in contrast to Harry Wilkes who had bathed only once a week and often went three days without changing his linen. They stayed on the spar deck, Castle pointing out the various features of the ship and each piece's function. Kate had a keen mind and paid attention to what she was shown and retained the explanation, asking appropriate questions and generally charming the crew. She had a good head for math and understood the quartermaster better than some of the quartermaster's mates. The stroll around the ship was invigorating relaxing for her. Noon meal was simple, boiled salt beef, peas and ship's biscuit. Kate was content to return to her cabin for a nap after the noon meal as captain Castle went on watch. She awoke to the shrill of the bosun's whistle and the rumble of gun trucks across the deck. She sat up quickly, frightened but was reassured when she heard Castle's roar, "Look lively there; Mr. Woodcock your section is slow. Tis only a drill I know but it could be real at any time. Do you want to be kissing the gunner's daughter? The young midshipman blanched.

"Oh no sir. We'll be faster, I swear."

"Very well than. Starboard battery, run out your guns." This time Woodcock's four- gun section was ready in record time. Kissing the gunner's daughter was slang for the miscreant bent over the breech of a cannon and having a cane applied to his posterior.

Kate came on deck and stood on the quarterdeck watching the gun drill, fascinated by the ballet like precision of the gun crews serving their pieces. Captain Castle had taken all of the powder and shot off the _Emily Brown_ and was using it to replenish his own stocks and the remainder to exercise his guns, firing at empty powder casks floating in the sea.

She also watched with great interest as, later in the afternoon as Lieutenant Rawlins conducted a navigation class for the midshipmen. That evening dinner was again a pleasing and lively meal with much laughter as Rick told about his first days at sea in the merchant service. Kate and Colleen were both openly competing for the captain's attention with Kate getting more of it.

They were five more days at sea, only twice encountering any hostile sail, one of them a twenty-eight-gun frigate and the other a twenty-gun brig of war, neither of which showed any inclination to tangle with the powerful American warship. In the late afternoon of the fifth day the little convoy reached Boston Harbor, _Retribution_ exchanging salutes with the harbor forts. As soon as the warships dropped anchor and the three merchant ships tied up to the pier Castle went ashore to deal with the naval authorities. The British naval crew was marched off to a prison and the merchant sailors given a chance to sign on other ships. It took several weeks but the navy purchased the _Truculent_ and the three merchant ships were condemned by a prize court and sold to private investors the money received distributed to the crew of the _Retribution._

Kate and Colleen stayed aboard ship that night, as did half the crew. The other half went on liberty. Captain Castle didn't return until late so Kate and Colleen ate with only two of the officers. The next morning an elegant carriage and a wagon appeared on the dock.

Kate and Colleen watched with interest as the two conveyances rolled down the dock and stopped opposite the _Retribution._ Her trunks and the British government trunks were hoisted out of the ship and loaded into the wagon. Then the clothing and personal items that she and Colleen had in their cabins were also loaded into the wagon. An older woman and a redheaded little girl got out of the carriage and waited on the dock. Captain Castle approached Kate and Colleen and said; "Are you ladies ready to disembark? Captain Castle escorted both ladies to the dock. First he embraced the woman and kissed her cheek. "Mother, it is so good to see you I am so glad to be home." The woman, smiled through her tears.

"You are home safely my son; the good Lord has answered my prayers." He then picked up the little girl, hugged and kissed her. "Alexis Papa is home safe." He set the girl down and said; "Mother May I present Lady Katherine and Lady Colleen Beckett ladies, my mother Mrs. Martha Rodgers and my daughter Mistress Alexis Castle.

Mother, these ladies were passengers on the packet vessel we captured, they were en route to Canada. We will need to arrange temporary lodging for them."

Martha smiled at Kate and Colleen. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies. I am sure that you will find it strange when I say welcome to Boston. But Welcome. I am quite sure that you certainly have no desire to be in an American port, especially after the traumatic experience of being captured.

There are however, a few problems. With the influx of so many people into Boston there are no inns for respectable ladies to stay in. Secondly I am not sure that pretty young ladies such as you are entirely safe, being English. My son's house is large and has several guest rooms. You would be welcome to stay with us."

Castle raised an eyebrow at his mother's offer. It was his house not hers but he'd been raised to respect his mother so he'd hold his tongue for now.

Kate made a pro forma protest but was secretly glad to have a safe place to stay. Especially that she'd have access to a man she'd become interested in.

The ladies were helped into the carriage then Castle climbed in, seating himself beside his mother, holding Alexis in his lap.

Kate smiled at the little girl, who was watching her with a strange look of longing on her face. Suddenly it dawned on Kate. Where was the girl's mother?

The curiosity was plain on Kate's face but Rick just raised an eyebrow and mouthed later. The ride to the house was relatively quiet but Alexis' big blue eyes never left Kate's face. Arriving at the house Kate was awed by the large yet simple house. Built of red brick with a slate roof and black iron fencing. They turned into the yard and several servants came out to unload the baggage. Once done, the Canadian government trunk was forwarded to navy house under guard. Kate and Colleen were shown to guest rooms and their clothing and other possessions brought up to them. He brought Kate to the basement where he showed her his strong room. It was well hidden from casual view. He locked her chest with her money into one section of the strong room and gave her key to that padlock.

She was shown back to her room where a warm bath was drawn for her and the same courtesy provided for Colleen. Servants gathered all their dirty clothes and soiled linen for washing allowing the two young women to come down for lunch freshly bathed and in clean clothing. Kate smiled as she noticed that Rick too had bathed and changed into a pair of fawn colored breeches a white ruffled shirt and a claret colored frock coat

He rose as the sisters entered the dining room, smiling at them, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Out of uniform he seemed younger. Martha and Alexis were already at the table, which even for lunch was set with a white tablecloth, fine china and sparkling stemware.

"Good afternoon ladies, I trust that you found your accommodations satisfactory. If not simply ask one of the servants for anything you might desire."

Kate and Colleen curtsied, honoring the master of the house. Then both smiled. Kate spoke; "Thank you so very much Captain Castle, my room is more than adequate it is quite luxurious, more than I could have ever expected. I don't know how I can ever repay your kindness and generosity." Colleen said much the same thing as her sister but was thinking: _Maybe you can't think of a way to repay the captain but I certainly can and I plan to do so at my first opportunity._

Castle smiled again. "There is no matter of payment to be discussed, ladies. You are guests in my home and it's not a public house or an inn." Both sisters were overwhelmed at Castle's generosity; it had been so long since either one of them had experienced a gentle, generous man. _It's too soon, too soon. It's not yet been a week and I'm developing feelings for this man. His eyes are so blue and that crooked smile. I want to kiss it off his face. I'm no blushing virgin, Harry saw to that._ Aloud she said; "My sister and I thank you for gallantry."

The meal was simple but filling, clam chowder, roast pork with applesauce, roasted potatoes, spiced apples for dessert and coffee. Coffee was a strange beverage for Kate and Colleen as they were tea drinkers. It tasted bitter to her until Castle added sugar and fresh cream. Doctored like that, Kate took an instant liking to the beverage, it would last the rest of her life.

After lunch Alexis was sent upstairs for her nap, and the adults settled in the salon with glasses of wine. Martha smiled at their guests and said;

"I hope that now you are safely ashore you will be able to put the ordeal of your capture behind you. You may stay with us as long as you like. I know that our respective countries are at war but you are civilians. It should not prove difficult to arrange repatriation." Kate shook her head in negation, her eyes set in determination.

"Mrs. Rodgers, our capture was no ordeal. In all truth Captain Castle recued us from our ordeal. My late husband was a selfish venal man, who essentially bought me. Although legally his wife, it was no marriage, I was essentially chattel. There was no love lost between us. Our countries are not at war, I am Irish, poor Eire is no willing part of Britain. Forced to be where she is. I have no wish to be repatriated to any part of the empire. If I am allowed I will stay in America."

Martha put a hand out and touched Kate's shoulder. "Oh you will be allowed, there is no doubt of that."

Castle stood. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have affairs to attend. Business matter that I need to address." Martha smiled and gave her son a fond look.

"Go tend to business Richard I am sure that we ladies can amuse ourselves without you present." Castle replied, with some snark;

"Well thank you for your kind permission, Mother."

When Castle had left the room Kate looked at Martha and said;

"Mrs. Rodgers I would not want to embarrass Captain Castle, but may I ask a personal question? Feel free to refuse to answer if it is too personal."

"Oh, please call me Martha, Lady Katherine. Ask your question." Kate blushed a little.

"I can't help but wonder about the captain's wife. Where is Mrs. Castle?"

Martha shook her head, a sad expression on her face. "There is no Mrs. Castle. Meredith did not want to be a mother. She ran away with a mountebank while Richard was at sea, leaving a six month old baby with me. A year later we found out that the two of them were killed by highwaymen while traveling. Alexis has never known a mother. I think that is why she was looking at you so wistfully. I tried to fill her place as much as I could but I am only her grandmother. Alexis is a painfully smart girl. She knows the difference."

Kate thought of the aching void in her own life that still persisted, nearly five years after losing her own mother. How terrible it must be to never know a mother's love at all. Her heart went out to Alexis, even though she didn't know her and the situation brought tears to Kate's eyes.

Martha continued; "It is hard on Alexis but it is very hard on Richard as well. He is a very good and loving father when he is home but the sea is our business and now with the war he is at sea so often."

Kate wanted to say something to comfort Martha but she couldn't think of anything that would help. Telling her own story would sound like she was asking for sympathy. All she could do was put a hand on Martha's shoulder and squeeze gently.

Colleen was thinking: _What an opportunity. Captain Castle is rich, handsome and so very kind. I could easily learn to love him. And I could certainly make love to him. In fact I would do that tonight if I thought I could get away with it but I know I can't. He would think me a trollop. There is no reason at all that I shouldn't set my cap for him. I think I shall._

It was nearly four hours later that Castle came home, very excited about something. He walked into the salon, where the women were having coffee. Alexis had been allowed to join them and was sitting close to Kate, her big blue eyes following Kate's every move.

"Good evening ladies. He leaned down and kissed Alexis, then Martha. Mother, I have some wonderful news. Depending on the time it takes to refit the ships I'll be in port for three weeks to a month then I'm to have command of a squadron! I'll have the _Retribution,_ the _Harpy_ a twenty-eight gun frigate, the _Truculent_ , my old command the _Viper_ we captured and a twelve gun schooner, the _Copperhead._ The _Truculent_ is being renamed the _Cottonmouth._ I'll be able to hoist the broad pendent of a commodore!

Of course it's only a temporary rank but I feel so privileged to hold it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

Kate felt her heart clench at the news. That sudden pain tells her that her feelings aren't developing, they are already developed. She doesn't love him yet, but she cares deeply and knows that the love will come. Three weeks to a month so little time to reach out and enfold him in her arms, seal her in his heart. She sees the adoration on the little girl's face as she gazes at her father and feels a flash of anger that she knows that she has no right to feel. _How can he be so excited about this new command, how can he risk his life so easily? That child has no mother. What will happen to her if she loses her father too?_

She's so distracted by the thought that she doesn't notice at first when Colleen stands and walks over to Castle but her eyes sweep up and flare when she hears Colleen's voice.

"My word Captain Castle, what an extraordinary achievement and you are so young for such a lofty rank, you must be very proud to receive such an honor." Colleen's hand is on his arm and she is standing very close to him. The smile on her face is much too seductive and the tone of her voice too seductive as well. Kate feels both anger at her sister for being so forward and a flare of another emotion that she belatedly realizes as jealousy when Castle reacts as most men would.

His eyes twinkle and a smile spreads over his face as he appreciates the compliment and obviously appreciates the beauty of the young woman standing almost indecently close to him.

"Thank you Lady Colleen that is very kind of you but I fear that you give me too much credit."

"Oh not at all Captain, remember that I have seen you in action. You handled your ship splendidly and behaved so gallantly and chivalrously if I may be so bold. They are rare qualities in combination."

Kate stood up. She knew that Colleen had been indulged by their parents as the youngest child and she had indulged her in their time with Wilkes. She hadn't seen or heard from their brother, Barry in eight years. Barry and their father had a tremendous fight when Barry refused to read for the law, refused an arranged marriage, married the girl he loved and emigrated to America.

Colleen had been quite used to having her way most of her life. The last four hadn't been ideal but not especially hard either, not with her strong willed sister to protect her. She was about to have that strong will used to reign her in.

"Colleen, stop this instant. I will not have you embarrassing Captain Castle by acting like a hussy." Castle was about to protest that he wasn't at all embarrassed but the steely look in Kate's eyes made him think better of it. He stepped back from Colleen. Kate gave Castle a look that he didn't quite understand. She said; "Captain Castle will you please excuse us, I need to talk with my sister." Kate was quite strong, despite her slender frame. She grasped Colleen's wrist and nearly dragged her from the room.

Martha Rodgers' eyes lighted up with amusement but also with hope. Obviously both these young women were interested in her son; something that she would find entertaining in and of itself but it also offered hope. He hadn't failed to notice Alexis' watching the older one. Martha knew that she was no real substitute for a mother. She gave as much love and attention to Alexis as she could but Alexis, even at four, knew that mothers and grandmothers were different.

Furious, Kate pulled Colleen out of the salon and up the stairs to her room. Shutting her door she turned and was confronted by an equally furious Colleen.

"By what right do you embarrass me like that? You are neither my mother nor my guardian. You have no right to pull me away like a naughty child. I am of legal age and can make my own decisions! Just because you are older than I does not make you any wiser."

"Wise, how does behaving like strumpet make you wise? Kate shot back. You were making advances to our host in front of his mother and child. He could make us leave."

Colleen smirked. "You would not like that would you, even though we have enough money to stay in the best inn in Boston? Face it sister dear, you want him. Well so do I and I have no intention of letting you control me anymore or leave a clear field for you. If you want Captain Castle you will have to fight for him. I shall." With that Colleen pulled away from a shocked Kate and went into her room.

Kate was too embarrassed to leave her room and face castle and Martha. While her sister's behavior had embarrassed her, Colleen's bold assertion had shocked and angered her. At the moment, she wasn't ready to face Castle or confront her sister again.

Martha Rodgers was a couple of centuries ahead of her time. A bold and decisive woman she had no problem saying exactly what she thought to anyone. She was quite empathic and usually a very good judge of character. At first, the situation with the Beckett women; make that woman and girl had amused her and she thought that it might prove entertaining, for her at least.

But as she thought more about it, the motherly part of her took charge and any thought of entertainment vanished. Ever since Meredith, her son had avoided any but the most formal contact with suitable women. He would not have an affair, satisfying his needs very rarely with only the most exclusive ladies of the night, using the most expensive sheepskins. His status as the captain of a very active warship didn't help things any.

He needed the love of a good woman and the Lord knew Alexis need a mother. Martha's institution was seldom wrong and she felt strongly that Kate could be that woman.

Kate heard a knock at her door and was surprised to see Martha standing there when she opened it. "Oh Mrs. Rodgers I do apologize for my sister's behavior, I am so sorry."

"Oh pish. Martha dramatically waved her hand. I don't care about that at all. May I come in, Lady Katherine?" Kate stepped back, surprised that Martha would ask permission in her own home.

"Of course Mrs. Rodgers did you wish to speak with me?"

Martha laughed. "Obviously Lady Katherine and on a matter of some importance I might add."

Kate looked wide-eyed at Martha. "Please, do come in. Kate shut the door behind Martha. How could I be part of a matter of importance?" Martha smiled gently at the young woman.

"Lady Katherine I do not like obfuscation so I shall get right to the point. Even though you have only known my son for a few days it is obvious to me that you are starting to develop affection for him and not just from gratitude. Do not try to deny it, I have lived much longer than you and I can see it. I sincerely hope that you will let that affection blossom into love. Richard needs the love of a good woman, he needs a wife and he needs to give love as well as receive it. Give love to a woman. Your sister is also interested in Richard. She must be stopped; she is too young, too immature for a man like my son. At the moment you are probably thinking that I am a meddlesome, scandalous old woman. You would be right but I will do anything for my son's happiness. You need not say anything, Lady Katherine but please think of what I have said. Good afternoon."

Kate was too flabbergasted to say anything as Martha left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She might not have been able to say anything but that didn't mean she couldn't think. Could Martha be right, could these nascent thoughts of affection and definite sexual attraction blossom into love, as Martha put it, could she deal with what loving this man might mean?

Could she be a wife again after her horrible recent experience? She remembered on that first day that her sexuality roared to life within her and hope flared in her breast. That brought her back to the years before her marriage when she dreamed of what marriage would be. She had imagined the kind of man she wanted to marry. In the short time that she had known him, it seemed that Richard Castle came very close to that ideal.

She also thought about what Martha had said about Alexis. Could she become the mother that Alexis needed? Kate's maternal instinct was strong but not well developed. She'd never wanted a child with that loathsome Wilkes. There were so many questions and so little time to answer them. If she wanted to move forward with this she didn't have the leisure of taking her time.

Colleen had made it quite clear what she wanted and Kate was sure that she wasn't going to waste time going after it. She sat in her room brooding until one of the servants knocked on her door and announced; "Supper will be served in half an hour Lady Beckett."

Kate had brooded long enough. She still didn't know if she should do this or even if she could but she was determined to try. Her doubts began to vanish as she came down the stairs. She saw Castle standing with his hand on his mother's shoulder laughing at something she was saying, while the other hand gently caressed his daughter's hair. It hit her full force, exactly what she wanted since she was a girl and what had been denied her for the last few years was there in front of her. Not just the handsome, powerful man all of it. The warmth of a true home, a man who loved her and the love of a family gathered around her.

At the realization of what she wanted and that the possibility that she could have it galvanized her. She wanted this and she was going to have it and no one not even her sister was going to take that away from her. She loved her sister, she truly did but this time Colleen was not going to get her way. Colleen had not come down yet so Kate went back to her room and got out her most alluring perfume and applied it.

She bit her lips to get a little color in them and then proceeded on down the stairs. She had changed into a dress of bottle green velvet, the rich color accenting her eyes. Castle looked up at the click of her heels and the momentary look on his face was one of awe, followed by a large smile.

She returned the smile, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. She walked up and curtsied to Castle. "Good evening Captain Castle, Martha, Mistress Alexis." Castle looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow when Kate used her first name. Martha just grinned back as if to say; "You know me."

Kate reached out and touched Castle's arm. In a soft voice but without the blatant coquettishness that Colleen had used she said; "May I ask a boon of you Captain Castle?"

"If it is within my power to grant it, I certainly will."

"I would be pleased if you would simply address me as Katherine. She blushed a little. Or even Kate if it pleases you and may I please have the pleasure of addressing you as Richard?

Martha smiled. _Oh well played Katherine well played. That is just the right approach._

Castle gently grasped the hand that Kate had placed on his arm, smiled and said;

"It would give me great pleasure to use your Christian name and I'd be honored if you would use mine" Kate locked eyes with Castle and was reassured by what she saw there. She was a beautiful woman and she was used to being looked at with lustful gazes. There was a little of that in Castle's eyes but there was much more than that. There was concern, compassion and something else she wasn't clearly able to define but it felt so comforting while still starting warmth in her and a faint but growing need.

He released her hand and said; "May I seat you Katherine? She smiled again and nodded. He pulled out a chair and seated her next to him on the right. Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"Yes please." She replied. Castle took a wine bottle from a hovering servant and filled her glass.

Colleen Beckett had just reached the doorway to the dining room and stopped short as she witnessed the tender moment between her sister and the captain. She viewed the scene with chagrin and not a little anger. She definitely didn't like the fact that her sister had stolen a march on her. She was however too intelligent to cause a scene. _So that's how it is. Well I am just going to have to move a little faster and be a little bolder._

She moved on into the room determined to get her shot in. She too curtsied to Castle, flashing her most charming smile. She was wise enough not to use Martha's name as she hadn't been given permission. "Good evening Captain Castle, Mrs. Rodgers. Captain, may I request that to grant me the same favor that you granted my sister? Castle raised an eyebrow at the second such request in as many minutes but smiled and said; "It would be my pleasure Colleen."

Although she'd gotten the response she wanted, she'd made two mistakes that would count against her although both were understandable. The first and worst was not greeting Alexis. In her defense, it was common, at the time, to ignore pre-pubescent children. The second was that of an inexperienced girl trying to be a coquette. Her voice and gestures were too sultry for the time and place. After Colleen was seated the meal was served. The conversation was somewhat stilted at first because of the palatable tension between the sisters, which confused Castle. It didn't confuse Martha at all. It picked up when Martha began steering the conversation.

Kate gained more when part way through the meal Alexis asked in a small voice; "Lady Katherine will you be staying with us?" Rather than being nonplussed as she would have been, a few hours ago, Kate smiled and said, gently; "I will for a time, how long depends on your father." _Forever I hope._ Martha smiled to herself. _Right answer Katherine._ Dessert and coffee having been served Castle said; "Ladies, I am sorry but I have much to do so I am afraid that I must deprive myself of your company for the evening but there are books in my library or a pianoforte in the music room if you care to use it. Good evening ladies." He bent down and whispered to Alexis; be a good girl and I will be up to bid you goodnight."

Castle disappeared into his study and Kate wandered into the library. She admired the bookshelves. There had to be over two hundred books in here. The room had large windows and would be light and airy by day. Now it was softly lit by candles and the fireplace. She was drawn to the fireplace and the mantel above it. On it, were two highly detailed ship models. One was a frigate the other a brig of war. Above and between the two, hung a framed quotation that made Kate's heart clench: _**I wish to have no connection with any ship that does not sail fast. For I intend to go in harm's way. Captain John Paul Jones.**_

 _ **Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**_ _not an actual chapter, just a song that popped up in my head. I plan to use it in a later chapter of The Captain's Lady. That is if enough of you like it. If not, it's gone._

 **What Will You Say To Me?**

 **(Kate's Song)**

What will you say to me my darling, my sweetheart? What will you say to me my darling, my love? Will you tell me you love me, will love me forever, what will you say to me my darling my love?

Where will you take my darling my sweetheart? Where will you take my darling my love? Will take me to the chapel, put a ring on my finger and plight your troth to me, where will you take my darling, my love?

What will you give to me my darling, my sweetheart? What will you give to me my darling my Love? What will you give to me my darling my sweetheart, what will you give me when I give you my heart?

What will the years bring my darling my sweetheart? What will the years bring my darling my love? Will it bring me a home, a hearth and a baby, Will we grow old together, my darling my sweet heart, what will the years bring my darling, my love?

What will you say to me my darling my sweetheart, my darling my love?

 _ **A/N What do you think? I tried to write this in the ballad style of the 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **century and tried to write from a woman's point of view, which is rather difficult for a hard-nosed male.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Not only did Kate's heart clench she had to clench both fists at her sides to keep from ripping the quotation off the wall and throwing it in the fireplace. Her feelings were so new, how could she justify this surge of anger, this fierce desire to protect that which wasn't even hers yet? _Maybe you are not mine yet Richard Castle but you will be._ She lingered in the library for a few more minutes but didn't see anything she wanted to read. She exited the library and entered the music room. She is surprised at beauty of the room. The walls are paneled in a light wood, maybe oak or hickory the floor is a parquet of darker wood and there are several paintings of musicians adorning the walls.

The centerpiece of the room is a magnificent piano, its rich finish gleaming in the soft light. She is enthralled by the instrument and immediately sits, her slim elegant fingers softly caressing the keys. It has been so long since she's played and desperately wants to. She is momentarily reluctant but remembers that Castle told her to use it if she wanted to. She plays, hesitantly at first but her confidence quickly returns and the music fills the room. It is a fairly new composition, _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven. She gets lost in the music and its imagery.

She imagines a walk by moonlight, the light reflecting off the water of a lake a strong arm around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder, they stop and she turns into him, receiving his kiss, melting into him. She sighs as she comes back to herself then starts as she senses other people in the room. She stops playing and turns on the bench. Martha is seated in a soft chair, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face. She is not asleep. She was as lost in the music as Kate was. Alexis is standing less than a foot away from Kate her eyes looking longingly at her.

She smiles at the girl and holds out her hand. "Would you like to play Mistress Alexis?" The girl looks at Kate and says, shyly; "I am just starting to learn, Papa hired a tutor for me."

"You are only four years old; you must be a very smart girl." Kate takes the girl's hand, draws her in and sits her on the bench in the vee of her legs.

Kate resumes playing for a few minutes, then stops and guides Alexis through a few basic passes. As she guides Alexis's hands, she remembers her mother doing the same thing for her. The memory is blissful, calming, not the painful memories of her mother's death and its aftermath. In that moment a bond was formed between the woman and the girl, a life-long connection. The two at the piano are completely engrossed in their music and don't notice two more people enter the room, both called by the music.

Martha does notice, she always notices anything that has to do with her only child. Castle has stopped just inside the room, a puzzled expression on this face that suddenly blooms into one of his rare genuine smiles, a smile that actually reaches his eyes and transforms that rugged visage into something almost ethereal. Martha smiles, she knows that he will not realize it for a while, stubborn cynical creature that he is but in that moment he is hooked just as surely as a trout on a fisherman's line.

Kate had not planned this, nor given any more thought to it other than making a special moment for a young girl but it was the best, the truest thing she could possibly done. A far truer path to his heart than any amount of seduction could have accomplished. The interlude ended with Alexis unconsciously snuggling back into Kate and Kate's arms automatically closing around Alexis. Colleen had come into the room right after Castle and was instantly angry and jealous.

 _Using his child to get to him? That's just low. I have to find a way to counter that tactic._ Colleen didn't realize that there was no way she could counter that tactic since it wasn't a tactic in the first place. Kate nuzzled Alexis and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

No, it wasn't a tactic. It was an instinct as old as humankind, the instinct of a mother to comfort her young. It reared up in her as sudden as the onslaught of a storm and just as fierce. In an instant of clarity Kate knew that Alexis was her child. Not born of her body but hers nonetheless. Most would scoff at the notion that an instantaneous bond could form and most would be wrong. It is rare, to be sure but it does happen.

She looked up and caught the expression on Castle's face. So gentle and loving an expression. It took the emotions she'd felt on the stairs and hardened them into a virtual certainty. She also saw the anger and frustration on Colleen's face. Something deep in Kate, something primal, even feral looked out of its cage and snarled. If she were a wolf, she'd be the Alpha female and a Beta was encroaching on her territory, wanting the Alpha male. That would not be allowed.

Castle was shocked at what happened next. As Kate rose, gracefully from the bench Alexis locked both of her small hands on Kate's arm and wouldn't let go. Alexis had never gone, willingly to anybody other than Castle or Martha. Kate looked down at Alexis then back up to Castle, her eyes shining. "I hope that I have not overstepped, Richard. Alexis is so sweet I could not resist, nor did I want to."

Castle's smile remained. "No Katherine you did not overstep, you are very kind. Alexis, it is time that you are abed. Let go of Katherine and your Grams will tuck you in and say your prayers with you." Alexis shook her head, looking pleadingly at Kate.

"Please Lady Katherine will you tuck me in?" Kate raised her eyes to Castle.

"May I? I would love to do it." Castle simply nodded his assent.

Kate took Alexis to her bedroom, helped her undress and put on her nightgown. Kate remembered something that her mother had done for her that always relaxed her.

"Alexis, would you like for me to braid your hair? Alexis nodded and said;

"Yes please."

"Say your prayers and then I will braid your hair. Tomorrow morning I will tie a pretty ribbon on it. Alexis relaxed as Kate carded her fingers through the girl's silky red hair and then braided it. When she finished, Kate sang a lullaby, much as her own mother had done.

Martha was waiting for her just outside the door. "Katherine, please come and have a cup of tea. I do love it so. Richard complains about the cost but I think he does that just to annoy me. He does love his coffee."

Kate laughs, full and free, the first untroubled laugh she's had in a very long time. She is always beautiful but when she laughs that beauty is magnified. The events of this evening are striking off the emotional chains that held prisoner. She has the vision of who she truly wants to be and the path she must take to get there. A little over a week ago she had thought that happiness for her was an impossible goal, trapped in a bleak, loveless marriage to self-important venal man. _Not even a man, really. Not even much of a male. He certainly wasn't very good at using what little he was given. I wonder if his punishment will include legions of Succubae laughing at him, his pear-shaped body with an inch worm attached? Even better would be him fully engorged and pumping away for eternity and never achieving release. After all, that's how I suffered, four damn years!_ That brought on a related but very different thought. _When I get into Richard's bed I definitely won't have that problem._

She smirks when she realizes that Martha invited her for tea and said not a word about Colleen. They chat quietly while drinking their tea, Kate relishing the mother-like feelings she gets from Martha. Kate finally retires for the night. She has had nightmares for months, mostly centered on Wilkes torturing her. This night she dreams again but about a very different man. A dream that has her squirming in her bed for a whole different reason.

Kate awoke early, yet refreshed. She completed her morning ablutions and dressed. Remembering her promise, she dug around in her luggage until she found her ribbons selecting two deep purple silk. She met Martha at the door to Alexis's room. Martha smiled and said; "Shall we do this together?" Kate nodded and smiled, happy to be able to keep her promise to Alexis.

Alexis was just stirring as the two adults entered the room. Martha leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Alexis smiled at her grandmother.

"Yes thank you Grams I slept very well and I had such a nice dream." Her eyes flicked over to Kate and her smile widened and she reached out both arms. Kate knelt by the bed and embraced Alexis, allowing Alexis to hug her as well. She kissed Alexis's cheek, brushing her fingers over her hair. Occasionally, when she was emotional Kate's Irish accent and phrasing came out.

"Oh it's time to get up Darlin' girl so I can braid that pretty hair and dress you in a pretty frock for your father's delight."

Martha was carrying a pitcher of warm water. She poured some into a bowl so Alexis could wash her hands and face. That done, Kate undid last night's braid and re-braided Alexis's hair, tying one ribbon at the base and one on the end. Kate selected an indigo frock and dressed Alexis.

The three of them came down the stairs, Alexis holding one hand of each adult and talking non-stop. Castle came into the room, wearing a shirt, breeches and boots with his vest as outer wear not wanting his heavy uniform coat at breakfast.

Kate paused at the foot of the stairs casting a frankly admiring gaze over the man. She knew that men's coats often had padded shoulders to give the appearance of greater breadth. Castle surely didn't need them. She bit her lower lip trying to banish a wholly inappropriate series of thoughts.

She wondered what it would be like to take that shirt off him and run her hands over his muscular chest. _What if I ran my hand lower, unlaced…do not think about that, not yet._ Castle could tell that something was bothering Kate but had no clue to what it might be, if she bit her lip any harder she might draw blood and there was a longing in her eyes he couldn't quite read.

Colleen chose that moment to sashay into the room. Castle might be confused by Kate but Colleen wasn't. She could read that look easily because she had the same one. Castle smiled and said; "Good morning ladies, I am blessed with good fortune to have four beauties in the same room." It might have been a little over the top but he wasn't exaggerating. Kate and Colleen were both beautiful women, Martha was once a great beauty and still retained much of that beauty. Alexis was a pretty child who would grow into a striking woman.

Kate blushed at the compliment and Martha rolled her eyes. Colleen however curtsied and said; "Good morning to you Richard and thank you for that lovely sentiment. Good morning Mrs. Rodgers and Mistress Alexis." Castle was puzzled that Colleen had snubbed her sister but it was really none of his business (or so he thought) so he said nothing.

Kate was a little slow to react but recovered nicely with her own good morning and appreciation of the compliment. Alexis was excited about Kate's attention to her. "Good morning Papa. Papa, Lady Katherine braided my hair and gave me these pretty ribbons."

Castle walked over and turned Alexis in a full circle, smiling a proud smile all the while. "Yes Alexis those ribbons are very pretty as are you. Did you thank Lady Katherine properly?"

"Yes Papa I did."

With a twinkle in his eye, Castle took Kate's hand and raised it to his lips. "Thank you Katherine for your kindness to my daughter. It means so much." Kate blushed again but smiled and said; You are welcome Richard I was happy to do it." They sat down to a simple breakfast of spiced oatmeal, cold ham and coffee. Although she was polite, even cordial on the surface, inside Colleen was seething. She still believed that Kate was using Alexis as a means to get close to Castle and she needed a way to counter that. In truth, a counter wasn't possible. Kate's affection for Alexis was genuine and initiated by Alexis.

Castle stood and said; "As enjoyable as your company is ladies, duty calls. I shall endeavor to be home by supper time. If I am not, Mother, serve at the appointed hour, do not wait for me. I shall take the noon meal at the _Furled Sail."_

Most seamen, even officers were not good horsemen. Castle was an exception He often went on long rides when he was ashore. He chose to ride to the Navy yard. It was a beautiful day, bright and clear with a light breeze blowing. He thoroughly enjoyed the ride to the yard. He met with the commander of the yard and then with two senior captains to get some insight on squadron operations. After a brief noon meal he went to inspect his ships and the work scheduled to be done on them.

He had met with the yard commander and now the superintendent was accompanying him as they looked over the ships. Both frigates and both brigs had spent considerable time at sea so they were being thoroughly gone over, caulking any questionable seams, replacing rotted or sprung planks, checking the hull's copper sheathing, repairing or replacing worn or damaged sails and rigging and repainting the captured brig in U.S. Navy colors. The foremast of the _Cottonmouth (_ former _Truculent)_ had been sprung when the topmast carried away, requiring a new foremast to be stepped. There was a lot of work to be done and only three weeks to accomplish it. Castle did not make it home in time for supper so he stopped again at the tavern for a bowl of stew and a mug of beer. Knowing that there was so little time to spend with his family he made sure that the first night was the only one that he missed supper. He also did what paperwork he could at home, spending some of the days there. After a week in the Castle home, Kate's feelings were solidified. She knew that she was falling in love with Castle and already loved Alexis. In that week, as short time as it was, Alexis was beginning to view Kate as her mother and Kate was resolved to make that true. She knew that Castle was so busy with his new command that he couldn't concentrate on courting her so she was going to have to court him.

She began by sitting with him whenever she could, talking softly, little touches her and there, bringing coffee to his desk or snacks that she took the time to fix herself. One evening she came into his study and found him in his shirtsleeves twisting his neck and rolling his shoulders. She approached him and said; "You are very tense Richard will you please let me help?" He gave her a tired smile. "Do you think that you can?" She smiled gently and caressed his cheek.

"I know I can, loosen your shirt and lean forward. She started at the base of his skull and stroked down the thick column of his neck, the muscles felt like wood under her touch. She put so much pressure that her fingers actually ached but she could feel the easing of the tension.

Sliding her hands to his trapezes she pushed even harder finding knots on both sides. She probed and worked them until they finally loosened. By this time, her hands were sore and she was perspiring. She removed her hands from his shoulders and without saying anything, cupped his chin, lifted his face and placed a soft, hesitant kiss on his mouth. Then she pulled away, smiled and left the room.

Kate's ministrations had done wonders to restore him and he finished the document he was working on, sanded and sealed it. He stood and stretched and was reaching for his vest when Colleen entered his study, a sad look on her face. Colleen had been about to enter the study when Kate kissed Castle. She'd seen the kiss. She ducked back, went into the salon and waited.

"Good evening Colleen, is something the matter, you look rather sad?"

"I am, Richard am I your guest or a prisoner?"

"Why would you ask such a thing Colleen? Of course you are my guest."

Colleen moved in close and put a hand on Castle's cheek. "If I am your guest, then you have been neglecting me. I crave affection as much as anyone." She didn't actually say Kate's name but her intent was obvious. Castle gently removed her hand from his cheek and said;

"I'm sorry if it seems that I've been neglecting you, that is not my intent but with my new command I am a very busy man."

"I realize that Richard and I understand but I don't understand why if my sister can kiss you, why can't I? With that she turned and rushed from the room leaving a very confused Castle in her wake.

The atmosphere was quite strained the following morning at breakfast but Castle didn't have time to deal with it. He had a meeting with his squadron captains. He excused himself as soon as he finished his breakfast. The tension between the sisters was such that Castle felt he'd rather be on his quarter deck, in action rather than in that room. As soon as Castle left Martha took Alexis on a walk and the confrontation began. Kate wasted no time.

"You are my sister Colleen and I love you but I will not allow you to try and court Richard. I am in love with him and he is my future. The only courting will be done by me. Fail to heed me at your peril. I am absolutely serious about this he is mine."

Colleen didn't reply, she just turned her back and walked away. _You may think that you've had the last word sister. You have not!_

When Castle got home that night he seemed upset about something so Kate questioned him. The news that saddened him elated her. Some of the vitally needed material had not yet arrived and it seemed that the work would be delayed for a week to ten days.

 _ **Author's note: Before some of you start ragging on me I know that chapters 4 and 4.5 are posted out of order. Deal with it.**_

 _ **Please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kate had established a morning routine. She was taking over Alexis's care from Martha. Martha not only allowed it, she encouraged it. There was such naturalness about it that a stranger, observing would think Kate was her mother. As much as Kate was enjoying this aspect of her life she was frustrated that she wasn't making much progress with Castle. It wasn't that he didn't respond to her, it was just that in the last five days he'd been so busy that he dragged himself to the table, ate supper and went into his study. After five days of that Kate decided to confront him. Entering his study she found him sprawled on his desk, sound asleep. One out flung arm had knocked over the inkwell. Fortunately there hadn't been much ink in it. What little there was had been soaked up by a shirt sleeve.

Kate smiled tenderly. Now was not the time for a talk. It was time to help him. She gently shook him. "Richard, you need to wake up. You cannot sleep here. You will be sore in the morning."

Castle mumbled; "No, wanna sleep."

More determinedly, "Richard you can sleep in your bed, not here." He finally raised his head and blinked at her. "Katherine, what do you want?"

"I want you to go to bed. Come with me, I'll help you." She pulled him to his feet, for once thankful for her height as she could get an arm around him near his shoulders and help him. He more stumbled than walked and getting him up the stairs was a struggle but they finally made it to his bedroom. He flopped on the bed and she knelt to remove his shoes and roll him fully on the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

She bent and kissed him. _Oh how I wish I could undress you completely shed my own clothes and crawl into bed with you. Not yet my love, we're not ready yet but soon my love, soon._

She placed another soft kiss on his lips and left his room. Kate walked into her own room only to be ambushed by Colleen. "What were you doing in Richard's room, so late? She hissed seducing him? And you accused me of acting like a trollop!" the vitriol in Colleen's voce all almost unbelievable.

The slap echoed in the room like a gunshot, both women staring in shock. Kate had never struck her sister in her life. Colleen raised a trembling hand to her face, the imprint of Kate's hand stark on her cheek. Kate recovered quickly and found her voice. "I am so sorry for striking you Colleen but you cannot make accusations against me. Not when you are doing it out of jealousy. I will explain this to you only once. Richard fell asleep at his desk. I helped him to bed, where he is now. Fully clothed I must add. I suggest that you go to your room before this gets any worse than it is." Colleen turned and fled to her room.

Castle awoke in the morning, somehow feeling more refreshed than he had in several days. He was surprised to find himself in his clothes rather than his night shirt and wasn't sure how he got to bed at all. _I must have been dreaming. I could swear that I felt Katherine kiss me. Damn what did I do to my shirt? Ink will not wash out._ He sighed and got out of bed, undressing and leaving his clothes to be taken care of. He put on a robe and went into the bathroom. In this case, strictly a bath room, holding only a tub and a stand with a pitcher and bowl and his shaving gear.

People had thought him eccentric when he had the house modified to have three full bath rooms. The vast majority of people bathed only once a week, if that often. Bathing daily was almost unheard of.

His servants knew his routine so the tub and basin already held hot water with soap and towels laid out. He bathed and shaved then dressed in his uniform breeches, shirt and vest, taking a moment to check his appearance before going down to breakfast.

Kate wasn't used to daily baths any more than her contemporaries although she usually bathed three times a week. But she quickly realized that if she really wanted to be enticing to Castle she would need to stay as fresh and clean as possible. She also found that she loved the soothing feeling of the warm water. It became her custom as well. This morning, after her bath she'd helped Alexis bathe. Kate had gone well beyond just wanting Castle. She wouldn't give up this little girl or the relationship she was building with Martha.

As had been their custom for several days now Martha met Kate and Alexis at the top of the stairs and the three descended together. Kate smiled softly as she saw Castle and bid him a good morning. Martha followed suit and Alexis came forward, raising her arms to be picked up. Castle laughed, swung her into the air and kissed. "Good morning Pumpkin did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Papa I slept very well. Lady Katherine helped me bathe this morning and tied these pretty ribbons in my hair."

"Did she now? Well did you thank her properly?" The look he gave Kate melted her heart.

"Oh yes Papa I thanked her. I love her Papa."

Castle gestured at the table. "Won't you ladies please be seated?" He pulled out a chair for Martha and seated her, doing the same for Kate and for Alexis.

Colleen had not come down yet. Castle raised an eyebrow.

"Is Colleen ill? She has not come to table."

"I don't think so, Richard she probably over slept, and shall I go and find out?" Kate said.

"Please stay seated, Katherine. If she must eat her breakfast cold, perhaps she'll be more punctual tomorrow." Colleen didn't come down until breakfast was over and Castle had left.

That evening the tension between the sisters was radiating and dinner was a quiet affair. After dinner, Castle and Kate's relationship took a major step forward. Kate was in the music room with Alexis. Castle walked into the room. Kate stopped playing and looked up.

"Katherine I know that it's short notice but there is a ball in honor of Captain Stephen Decatur. I would be honored if you attend with me."

Kate didn't hesitate at all. "Oh yes Richard it will be I that is honored to attend with you. Please won't you call me Kate?" Castle took her hand and raised it to his lips. He released it as she blushed. "I shall be honored to call you Kate"

Kate decided that now was the time to be bold; she had to be if she wanted him to be fully hers before he put to sea. "Richard it is time to put Alexis to bed. Will you walk with me afterwards?" "I would like nothing better." Castle replied.

Fortunately, Alexis was asleep within minutes. Kate took a shawl and went back downstairs to find Castle waiting for her, his coat already on and a sword at his hip. She raised an eyebrow. "We are just going for a walk, Richard why are you wearing a sword?"

"Even in the best areas sometimes cutpurses and cutthroats lurk. Also we are at war and I am a naval officer. Britain has spies. I do not think anything bad will happen but I am prepared if it should. Shall we go?"

It was a beautiful evening, the moon was up and full, a light breeze carried the scent of the sea as well as flowers from someone's garden. She held tightly to his left arm, getting as close to him as her voluminous skirt would allow. They hadn't said much as they walked, enjoying the evening. To Kate the scene she had in her mind as she played _Moonlight Sonata_ was coming true. They reached a spot where the moonlight shone through the trees, softly illuminating the soft grass.

She stopped, stood in front of him and after taking a deep cleansing breath she said; "Richard I know that we haven't known each other very long at all and you will probably think me very forward but I must say this while there is still time. There is something between us. I know that you feel it too. To be honest, I have fallen in love with you. Do not think this is gratitude for rescuing me. It is far from that. I do know what love is and what it is not. As you know I am a widow but I never loved that vile creature I was forced to marry him by a father I now loathe.

I am not asking for a declaration of love from you, I do not expect that yet. Your mother told me about your late wife. I understand if you do not trust easily. All that I ask of you is the chance to prove to you that I do love you and perhaps you can learn to love me too."

Castle was surprised but not taken aback by Kate's declaration. He knew that he was feeling something for this beautiful woman. He wasn't ready to call it love. Not yet but he was willing to take a chance. "Kate, I don't know how I feel. There is so much occurring in my life at the moment I am somewhat overwhelmed. But there has been no woman in my life, other than my mother in four years. I am willing to see where this goes."

Kate figured that she was in this too deep for caution or propriety. She circled his neck with her arms, stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Not passionate yet but soft, sweet and hopeful. He returned the kiss, not deepening it. It sure as hell wasn't platonic but not over the line either.

They kissed a few more times on their walk back. Neither of them was aware of a pair of green eyes tracking them, eyes that were a lot greener than just their color.

Colleen was jealous, she was furious. She kissed him first, made the first move on the ship. He should be responding to her, not walking in the moonlight with her sister, kissing her. Giving Kate the kisses she wants _. Kate is so not playing fair, using that brat to get to Castle. I'm prettier than she is that's what daddy told me. I know that I'm more voluptuous I'm more passionate. Why can't Richard see that? Well, I'm going to make him see it! It is too late tonight I'm not going to let him compare us tonight but tomorrow is another day._

In the morning she comes to breakfast at the proper time and even manages to put on an act of being cordial to Kate. Kate is not fooled by the act, she knows her sister too well but if Colleen can keep up the act in front of Castle so can she. Colleen thinks that she' faked it pretty well but Martha is too astute an observer to be fooled. She sees the dark looks directed at Kate when Colleen thinks no one is watching her. That doesn't bother her much; Kate can take care of herself. But he caught a couple of those same looks directed at Alexis. Martha is not going to let Colleen get anywhere near Alexis. Colleen went back to her room and started on her plan, thankful that her mother had taught her to sew. She took one of her better day dresses and recut the neckline to just barely short of indecent.

She thought that she could easily seduce Castle not realizing that at eighteen she'd had no experience with men. Of course she knew the basic facts of life but that was as far as it went. She heard other women talking and believed that most men were fixated on breasts. A pretty face helped. Castle liked a well filled bodice as much as any man but he wasn't fixated. He was the kind of man who went for women who were intelligent as well as pretty. Colleen wasn't stupid by any means but she was naive.

She finished the dress in mid- afternoon then requested hot water for a bath, bathed and dressed. She daubed perfume behind her ears, on her wrists and in the valley of her breasts. She was going for full seduction mode, not realizing that it was already too late. Castle had definitely picked up on the blossoming relationship between Kate and Alexis.

He might not be in love with Kate, yet but he was getting there faster than he thought he ever could. Last night had been on his mind all day. The sincerity he could hear in her words, her beauty and the sweetness of her kiss could not be dismissed. That she cared so much for his daughter spoke of a woman who loved without reservation. He hadn't been as focused on duty as he usually was his mind was too much on her.

He shook his head, both annoyed and amused at himself. He wasn't some love-struck youth. _I have to concentrate on my duty._ In that moment, it struck him; _I have a duty to Alexis too. I have to leave someone who loves her behind if I don't come back. Kate loves her that is obvious and says she loves me as well. I can learn to love Kate for herself but also for Alexis._

Castle dismounted, led his horse into the stable, unsaddled it and rubbed it down. He had servants that could do it but he chose to do it himself. There were some things a man should do. Caring for his animals when he could was one of them.

He had just stepped through the door and removed his hat when Colleen was right in front of him, much too close for comfort. She moved her shoulders enough that he got a good view of her breasts. "I am so glad that you are home Richard, I have been waiting for you Sweeting."

Before he could move she grabbed his face and kissed him."

She couldn't have made a worse ploy. It reminded him how cloying and false Meredith had been. He recoiled and said; "What has come over you, Lady Beckett?" Kate and Martha had come to greet Castle and witnessed the entire thing. Martha made a moue of distaste but fire flared in Kate's eyes." She strode forward. "Sister or not you have just gone beyond the pale. If Richard agrees you should pack your things and move to an Inn. I will give you two hundred pounds sterling."

Castle spoke; "I agree. Lady Beckett you may stay the night but tomorrow you will leave. Kate, you may stay as my guest if you wish." A shocked and angry Colleen snapped;

"You mean as your doxy or is it you trollop don't you Captain?" That was the worst mistake she could have made. Castle glared at her and in a glacial voice said;

"That is entirely too much. The invitation to stay the night is withdrawn. Pack what you need for one night." He called one of the servants. "Carlisle, as soon as she is packed drive Mistress Becket to the _Traveler's Rest."_ Colleen was even more furious than she was before. By calling her Mistress he had reduced her status of a child or a common woman.

Colleen glared at them. "You will regret this, both of you."

Kate immediately went up to Castle. "I am so sorry that my sister behaved like that. I don't know what came over her. Or why I am so angry with her." Castle smiled a gentle smile and said;

"What possessed her was the same thing that possessed Cain, jealously. And I hope that this does not sound vain but I know why you are angry, passiveness. You told me last night that you love me. That's no small thing. I'll get there too; just give me a little time."

She looked into his eyes. "Not too much time my love we do not have a lot of it."

That Friday was the night of the ball. Kate had an elegant ball gown packed away. Wilkes had bought it for receptions in Canada. She never expected to actually enjoy using it. The gown was probably the only thing Wilkes had ever bought that was elegant or even in good taste. The gown was of bottle green silk with a cream lace over lay. It left her shoulders mostly bare, with small cap sleeves. It fell full from her slim waist to the floor. She had one piece of really good jewelry. An emerald necklace she'd had from her mother. To say that she was stunning was a massive understatement.

Castle was in full dress uniform and wearing a presentation sword given him by the city of Boston. The ball room slowly hushed as the couple went through the reception line. Not only was she an extremely beautiful woman Castle was a famous man in Boston. A daring, successful sea-captain, but his looks and his wealth made him a fine catch for the women of Boston.

They all knew that he hadn't squired a woman in four years. Many had cast a net for him but he's evaded capture, perhaps no more. In the reception line Castle received a hearty handshake from Decatur. "I am pleased to meet you Captain Castle. Your exploits are well known."

"Not nearly as well as yours are sir." Decatur grinned.

"Ah but I've been at the game longer than you have. I see that you have captured other prizes than ships."

Kate blushed and Castle chuckled. "Captain Decatur, Mrs. Decatur may I present Miss Katherine Beckett." He didn't think it wise to use her title in this company. Decatur smiled and bowed.

The evening passed in a blur for Kate. Her dance card was full. Castle held the most spots but there were quite a few young officers who wanted to dance with her. Most of the haze came from being in Castle's arms. Events escalated rapidly after the night of the ball. It was only a week after the ball that Castle told Kate that he loved her too.

One evening an event absolutely sealed things for them. Castle had come up stairs to bid Alexis good night. A sleepy Alexis whispered; "Good night Papa, good night Mama." That same night Castle took Kate aside. "Kate, you know that I have to put to sea in three days' time there is not time to do things properly as you deserve and I will not make you a widow twice over. I ask you now, when I return, will you marry me?"

Kate was both laughing and crying at the same time. After kissing him passionately she said; that was a question you knew the answer to before you asked it. Of course I will marry you."

He took a silver Celtic pattern ring out of his pocket and slipped on her finger. "When I return I will put a matching golden ring with that one."

Despite a common misconception that time period was not as prudish as most people think. Kate slipped into Castle's bedroom and they made love for the first time. And for Kate, it was the first time she enjoyed it, the first time she climaxed.

Standing on the pier the gray windy day suited Kate's mood perfectly. She, Marta and Alexis stood watching as Castle's squadron put out to sea. The wind ruffled their skirts and chilled their tear stained faces.

Three days later, signal flags raced up the halyards of the schooner. The signal midshipman came to attention and reported; "Signal from the _Copperhead_ for the Commodore. Sail ho. North by Northwest, six enemy sail."

Castle snapped out his orders "Flag to squadron, BEAT TO QUARTERS. Set all fighting sail. We have the weather gauge gentlemen; we are going to use it." The enemy squadron was six ships. A fifth- rate ship of the line (60 guns). Powerful but old-fashioned, ponderous and slow.

Two frigates that seemed similar to the _Retribution_ and the _Harpy_ A brig of war, a cutter and of all things, a bomb ship.(armed with two heavy mortars) essentially useless in ship to ship combat as she only mounted eight broadside guns and those nine pounders. Built, like the ship of the line, the aim was stability not speed.

The two frigates and the brig were smartly handled and turned to engage. The cutter remained with the other two ships. The British captains were brave and determined men but still held to the close and board, slug it out strategy. Only a few ships in the royal navy practiced long range gunnery and none of them were present. The captain of H.M.S. _Horatius_ sneered as he saw the smoke of the _Retribution's_ rollin _g_ broadside blossom. "Don't those stupid Americans know anything about naval warfare? He said to his first lieutenant, they're too far out. They'll never hit anything at that range." The retribution was firing each gun as it bore rather than all at once.

Captain Stokes had no sooner said that then four heavy twenty-four pound cannon balls slammed into his ship. The first one impacted the breech of an eighteen pounder, cracking the breech, destroying the carriage and killing three of the gun crew. The second hit the captain's gig, destroying the boat and sending lethal splinters flying, six more men down, dead or wounded.

The third skittered across the deck, wrecking another gun carriage. The fourth took lieutenant Finch's head off, spraying the captain with blood. It was ironic and later on fatal for the British that the _Hector_ and the _Retribution_ were almost identical ships, the _Retribution_ being about six feet longer. Meanwhile the _U.S.S. Harpy_ and the _HMS Achilles_ were evenly matched throwing about the same weight of metal and both with experienced captains. The two were slugging it out, broadside to broadside. The _Cottonmouth_ and the _Viper_ were both engaging the brig of war _Turbulent,_ a sister ship to the former _Truculent._ No, it wasn't a fair fight but war is not about fair. It's about winning. After three exchanges of fire with the _Hector_ the Retribution pulled ahead and surged forward, trying to stay out of effective range of the brutal sixty-four pond Carronades on the flagship. Castle's plan was to use superior maneuverability to cross the flagship's stern and rake her. That's when the British made a fatal, battle losing mistake. It was a tragedy really. Captain Stokes could see what Castle was trying. His instinct was to put his ship between the _Retribution_ and the flagship. He almost succeeded, almost. As he passed the _Royal Duke_ the heavy gun smoke obscured the national ensign.

An inexperienced, panicky gunnery officer ordered his section of cannons to fire. Twelve sixty-four pound ship killers were fired at point blank range. All found their mark in the planks of the _Hector._ Both the main and mizzen masts toppled. Several fires were started; one spreading rapidly toward the magazine the crew never had much of a chance. About two dozen men were in the water when the fire reached the magazine and it blew up, breaking the ships back and killing the men in the water from concussion.

The _Royal Duke_ sustained heavy blast damage. Planks stove in shredded rigging and sails set on fire. The Retribution was far enough away that she escaped heavy damage. That is not to the ship itself. Captain Castle got a large splinter in the thigh which fortunately missed his femoral artery. In falling, however he hit his head on the breech of a gun. They carried him below and the ship's surgeon removed the splinter. The captain remained unconscious and how long that might last, no one knew.

Commodore or no commodore they were still in a fight. Castle's first lieutenant was nearly as savvy as Castle was. The _Retribution_ crossed the _Royal Duke's_ stern less than twenty yards away delivering a devastating mixture of solid ball and grape shot. The rudder was shot away; the stern castle was smashed and torn, dismounting both stern chasers. The grape shot swept the decks taking men and rigging with it. The mizzen mast toppled over the side. . Most critical, a number of cannon balls had smashed through her hull below the water line. She began to sink by the stern. The admiral, the captain and most of the officers were dead or seriously wounded. The senior officer on his feet was the fifth lieutenant. He ordered the abandon ship.

Of the ship's boats, only the launch survived and they crammed as many as they could into it. The rest of the survivors clung to floating spars or other pieces of wreckage. The _Viper_ and the _Cottonmouth_ had trapped the _Turbulent_ between them and were pounding away. The British captain finally figured out that he had no chance of victory and struck his flag.

The _Ajax_ and the _Harpy_ had been fighting for half an hour and both were badly damaged, The _Harpy_ had lost her foremast, the _Ajax her_ mizzen mast and her helm. They were steering her with the tiller bar from below deck. A final broadside carried away the _Ajax's_ mainmast.

A badly wounded Captain Cooper finally surrendered his ship.

The bomb ship _Volcano_ didn't try to run. The captain knew that his ship couldn't outrun a frigate and his nine pound cannons couldn't even get in range before he was pounded to pieces. The heavy mortars were virtually useless against a moving target. Unwilling to sacrifice his crew for nothing, he too surrendered. The two ships then returned to the area of the sinking and began rescue operations. The cutter had been damaged in a fight with the _Copperhead and sank on the way in._

Although they had only been out a few days, the decision was made to return to port. All the ships had some damage. The _Harpy_ and the _Ajax_ and the _Turbulent_ had heavy damage. In addition the wounded men who had survived needed treatment.

The victory was more pure luck than anything and that's what the official reports said. The public didn't care. A victory was a victory and something for a wild celebration. Especially a victory over the vaunted royal navy.

The news of the return of the squadron, with three captured British ships, spread like wildfire. Kate was on the dock as the _Retribution_ was warped alongside the pier. Her heart was pounding frantically as she awaited sight of Castle. Tears began flowing and she could barely breathe as they carried him off the ship on a stretcher.

HsHe


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kate ran to him as soon as they reached the dock. "Oh my God, Richard, my Darling what happened to him?" The ship's doctor laid a hand on Kate's arm, reassuringly.

"Do not worry Miss, He's just sleeping. He's lost some blood and hit his head. He was unconscious for two days but regained consciousness yesterday. His head is clear. We had to remove a large splinter from his led but the wound is clean. We gave him laudanum for the pain.

He needs to stay in bed for a few days and he will have trouble walking for a week or two but he will heal just fine. Kate had come in a carriage but it would be difficult to maneuver the stretcher into it. The navy yard supplied a wagon to transport him. Four armed Marines rode in the wagon with him. When they arrived at the house Alexis and Martha were waiting on the porch.

Alexis' already pale face became ghost-like. "Daddy's hurt Mama?"

"Yes sweeting, he is but he will be better in time so you need not worry." She kissed Alexis and hugged her, reassuring the little girl that everything would be all right. Two of the Marines carried the stretcher up to the master bedroom and lay Castle on the bed. Kate dipped a hand into her reticule and took out a silver coin. The Corporal smiled and said;

"Thank you Miss but we can't take anything for helping the Commodore. It wouldn't be right."

"Maybe not Corporal but you know that the Commodore would buy you a drink if he were conscious, do you not?"

"Aye Miss he would that."

"Then think of this as him buying you and your men a drink." The Corporal grinned.

"Aye miss I shall do that. Thank you kindly and God Bless you Miss for lovin' the Commodore."

Kate lovingly undressed Castle throwing the dirty, blood stained breeches away and the shirt with them. She removed his small clothes then got a pan of warm water and bathed his face and chest. With Martha's help she got a night shirt on him and covered him.

Castle awoke several hours' later feeling a little groggy. He groaned and looked around. Kate was sitting in a rocking chair with Alexis in her lap. Both pairs of eyes were instantly on him. Alexis scrambled down and ran to the bed, crawling on it. "Papa, oh Papa you're awake." Castle blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Yes Alexis I'm awake." Kate got out of the chair and knelt by the bed. She slipped her arms under his head and softly kissed him. "Oh thank God and all the saints you are home safe, my love, injured but safe."

Castle returned the kiss then said; "What happened, how are my ships, my men?"

"I don't know, exactly, but all your ships returned, I saw that. Rest tonight my Darling tomorrow is soon enough."

Castle nodded. "I am tired and hungry is it supper time yet?"

"Soon but you shouldn't eat too much tonight. I will bring you some soup, bread and cheese."

She returned a little later with a tray holding a fresh loaf of bread, butter, a large slice of cheese and two bowls of soup. He protested.

"You should eat more than this Katherine." She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"No my Darling I will eat what you eat as I am with you in all things, in life and love." She helped him with his evening preparations then did her own before donning a night gown and joining him in bed. He was still awake and fretting so she sang the song she'd made up for him.

What will you say to me my darling, my sweetheart? What will you say to me my darling, my love? Will you tell me you love me, will love me forever, what will you say to me my darling my love?

Where will you take my darling my sweetheart? Where will you take my darling my love? Will take me to the chapel, put a ring on my finger and plight your troth to me, where will you take my darling, my love?

What will you give to me my darling, my sweetheart? What will you give to me my darling my Love? What will you give to me my darling my sweetheart, what will you give me when I give you my heart?

What will the years bring my darling my sweetheart? What will the years bring my darling my love? Will it bring me a home, a hearth and a baby, Will we grow old together, my darling my sweet heart, what will the years bring my darling, my love?

What will you say to me my darling my sweetheart, my darling my love?

She sang it like a lullaby Castle relaxed and drifted into sleep.

He awoke with his with a clear head but a very sore leg and the warmth of Kate's body snuggled up against him not only snuggled but clinging to him with an arm across his stomach. He smiled as he looked down at the sweet expression on the sleeping woman's face. He made up his mind. As soon as he was able to move around comfortably they would marry.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and idly brushed one hand across her cheek. He expected her to be sleeping soundly. She wasn't. The tickle of his fingers brought her awake. She captured that hand and drew it to her mouth, first kissing his palm, then drawing two fingers into her mouth and sucking on them, seductively. His eyebrows rose. "Kate?"

She laughed and sat up, turning and kissing him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tangling with his. She broke the kiss and said; "You are injured my Darling so you just lay back and let me love you. In one swift move she pulled the nightgown over her head and dropped it beside the bed. She grabbed his nightshirt and did the same with it.

Seeking his mouth again they kissed for several long minutes, eventually he kissed down her throat, across her clavicle until she arched slightly, presenting a breast. He suckled that nipple and he felt it stiffen as did the other under his fingers. She moaned her pleasure, writhing against him as he switched sides. This was insane. She could feel the warm wetness between her legs and he hadn't even touched her there yet. She didn't need the manual stimulation, nor did he. She lifted her body, guided him to her entrance and slid down on him, moaning again as he filled her.

Sex wasn't new to her, enjoying it was. At this point, fear and anxiety had made needy. She didn't last long, she couldn't but her orgasm blew through her. For a moment, she whited out as she felt him spilling into her, then she collapsed against him, riding out the last stages, laughing and sobbing both, against his chest. "Oh so good my Darling, oh so good."

While married to Wilkes she never understood how anyone could call this making love. Now she did and she vowed to experience this as often as she could. As soon as she recovered she smiled and said; "I have to bathe and get Alexis ready for the day and then I'll have cook start breakfast.

I'll bring you a tray then we'll bathe you."

Castle had fallen back to sleep when Kate came into the room with their breakfast. She set the tray down and woke Castle, kissing him, just because she could. She helped him sit up and then placed the tray on a bedside table. Eggs, bacon, an apple, cheese and coffee made up the breakfast.

Her plate sat beside his and she sat beside him on the bed to enjoy breakfast with him. She knew that she was being clingy but she needed this and he obviously liked it, if the smile on his face was any indication.

Finished with their breakfast, she said; "Come Love, I shall help you bathe. With her supporting him, he hobbled into the bathroom. The buckets of hot and cool water were waiting. Kate mixed them until the temperature felt right and then helped him remove his nightshirt.

He grinned as she ran her hands over his chest. "You seem to like getting me nude", he said.

She grinned back. "I do but I like it better when you return the favor but now we need to get you clean."

She removed the bandage from his leg. Whoever had sutured the wound had done a superb job.

The stitches were tiny and very close together and there was no seepage of blood. The stitches seemed to be made of catgut not ordinary thread. It should be safe to bathe the wound.

Still she had him lean to the side in the tub, keeping the wound out of the water.

When he reached for the washcloth, she batted his hand away. "Please let me do this for you my Darling. It will give me practice. Someday I will need to bathe our baby."

"Our baby won't react as I might with your hands on me." Her smile was as sultry as any he'd ever seen. "Well if that happens, I will happily resolve the problem." It did and she did.

When they were both dressed, she sat watching him and smiling to herself.

If anyone had told her, just a few months ago that she would go from dreading unfulfilling sex with an under-endowed cold fish, to actively seeking as much love-making as she could get with the slightly over-endowed love of her life she would have laughed in their face with scorn.

Now she was almost bubbling over with happiness. He had just told her to work with Martha to plan their wedding. It need not be large or fancy but she could have that if she wanted. He would have the banns posted today. Would three weeks from today be too soon for the wedding?

She had replied. "Not soon enough my Darling but it will do." Kate was nominally a Catholic and since Castle didn't profess any particular faith they decided to be married in the Catholic Church. It wasn't much of a choice, the only one in town was Holy Cross. Castle sent a message, asking the parish priest to come to his house as he was. Indisposed.

To his vast surprise, the bishop of the archdiocese himself came to the house that afternoon. Bishop Jean Cheverus was not at all what castle expected to see. A cultured and urbane man with a gentle spirit and sense of humor. The bishop explained that coming in person was the least he could do for a wounded hero. A glass of chilled wine was offered and accepted.

After Kate, Martha and Alexis were introduced the bishop asked; "Commodore Castle do you wish your mother and daughter to be included in this discussion?"

"Yes I do, after all this concerns all my family, not just Kate and I. By the way, how do I address you?"

Cheverus smiled. "I rather like Father or Father Jean. Bishop or no, I am first of all a priest."

The bishop listened quietly to the whole story from the time that Kate's father basically sold her to date. Cheverus' reputation for kindliness and diplomacy was well deserved. He said, "It is customary for the widow to mourn her husband for a year but that assumes that the union was a willing and loving one. I see a marriage forced on Katherine by cruel greed. I set aside that custom. I also find no moral culpability on your part, Commodore in ordering Wilke's death. Regrettable but necessary since Wilkes violated both man's and God's law.

Katherine, will you promise to make every effort to convert your husband to the true faith and to raise any child born of your union in the church? And will you commodore agree to raising your children in the church?" Both replied in the affirmative. "Then I see no impediment to this marriage and I will post the banns tomorrow morning."

Then being an unusual man for his time he called Alexis over to him. "Do you know about God, Jesus Christ and the church, child?" Alexis nodded.

"I know about them but we don't go to church."

"If your new mother were to go to church every Sunday would you be happy to go with her?"

"Yes if it makes her happy and my Papa too."

"Very good, child, very good. He smiled at Kate. "Forgive me if I presume too much but I see her in a few years in her first communion dress." The prelate happily accepted an invitation to dine with them. True to his word the banns were posted the next day.

In spite of both Kate and Martha's pleas to get him to rest another day, castle insisted on seeing his captains and getting their reports first thing in the morning. The only concession Castle would make to his wound was a pair of loose white trousers and shoes instead of breeches and boots. Other than that he was in full uniform and sitting behind his desk in the study when they reported to him.

When the damages were repaired three warships had been added to the United States Navy and equally important the reputation of the Royal Navy tarnished. It didn't matter that a great deal of luck had been involved, a U.S. Navy squadron had defeated a superior royal Navy squadron in open battle. Castle's reputation in the navy soared, some people even touting him as the new Decatur. Instead of being upset by this news Decatur laughed. "Oh I do hope so, I really would enjoy someone else being plagued for a while. Once the banns were posted the news of the upcoming nuptials spread almost as fast as the news of the battle.

Thanks to the mouths of drunken and not so drunken sailors Kate's story was already well known. She had almost total support among the Irish community and the more enlightened members of the rest. There was, however a great deal of resentment among the women who viewed Castle as a catch and the mothers who wanted him for their daughters.

Their whispering campaign didn't bother Kate, she'd had to endure so much worse. It did anger Castle and an angry castle was a force of nature. It really came to a head when it spread to some of the naval officer's wives. About eight days after the banns were posted Castle called a meeting of all serving officers in the port. Except for Commodore Decatur he was the ranking officer in Boston. He ordered the married officers to bring their wives with them.

When they were all assembled he called the officers to attention and ordered silence. He glared around the room, his eyes like blue fire. "You have all read your commissions. They proclaim you officers and gentlemen. It is assumed that the wives of officers are ladies. Some of the women in this room have no right to that title. Ladies do not gossip like fishwives, pass lies and slander the character of a person they know nothing about. Some of you have passed judgement on my fiancée without ever meeting her. Passing on the slanders created by women who resent her because they see me as something to be caught in their snares. I can do nothing about those lying hypocrites or even about the women in this room who have lowered themselves to a contemptible level. I can do something about the men married to them. If your judgement is so poor as to have not seen this character flaw, how can I or Commodore Decatur trust you to lead our men? Believe me I have my sources. I know who you and your wives are.

You have twenty-four hours. In that time you will have written apologies ready for submission and you and your wives will be at my home to present your personal apologies to my Lady."

Castle hadn't noticed Commodore Decatur and his wife come into the room.

Commodore Decatur spoke. "I concur with Commodore Castle and I will stand with him tomorrow." Susan Decatur also spoke. "Like my husband and Commodore Castle I am appalled at the behavior of some of you. You besmirch the title of Officer's lady.

Needless to say, the apologies were delivered the next day. When the others left, the Decatur's remained behind. Sitting in the salon, Stephen Decatur said; "Have you chosen a best man?"

Castle shook his head. "My best friend is at sea and I have no male relatives."

"Well then, if I may, I'd be pleased to have that honor." Decatur said.

"And I would be pleased to stand as your Matron of Honor" Susan said.

Both offers were accepted, gratefully.

Martha stepped into the room. Luncheon is ready. Will you please join us? When we are finished, would you care to join Katherine and I, Mrs. Decatur? We have much to do. These two naval gentlemen can go do what officers do."

Decatur laughed. "I think we have been dismissed, Richard. Your mother is something to behold."

"She hasn't been called hurricane Martha for nothing. Shall we go into my study? I have a plan in mind that I would like to discuss. The British can't be allowed to burn our cities with impunity."

"Capturing that bomb ship gave me the idea. I would like to attack England but that's just not practical. Their home fleet is too numerous. But Jamaica is their main commercial hub in the Caribbean. I want to take my original squadron plus my three captures, a transport with two full companies of marines aboard and four old ships that are near the end of their usefulness. I want to use an ancient tactic against them, fire ships. I intend to land the two companies of marines at night and take the harbor forts by stealth. Send the fire ships in against their anchored shipping.

My squadron will follow the fire ships in and attack any warships we find. Finally I intend to bombard government house and the island garrison, while we burn as many warehouses as we can and then withdraw. I figure that it will take three months to set everything up."

Decatur rubbed his chin. "An audacious plan if I ever heard one. It merits more discussion. That can come later. Right now we have to prepare for a wedding."

Two days before the wedding Coleen Beckett stormed into Bishop Cheverus' office. "I demand that you stop this farce of a wedding! My sister cannot be allowed to marry Richard Castle. She has been living in sin with him, the man who murdered her husband! I was there, I saw it all."

Bishop Cheverus looked at her, very sternly. "Do not perjure yourself in the House of God and in his eyes. Envy is one of the deadly sins. I have spoken with others who were there. You could lie to me and perhaps get away with it but you cannot lie to God. If you are still a daughter of the church, go and return in one hour. I will hear your confession and have worked out your penance by then." Colleen did not show up.

The day of the wedding couldn't have been a nicer day if Castle had planned it. Warm but not hot, a pleasant breeze blowing. Castle and Decatur arrived at the church in full dress uniforms. Kate, Martha, Alexis and Susan Decatur arrived a few minutes later. There weren't many guests but that suited Castle just fine. Quite a few of the Irish community showed up outside the church to show their support.

At the start of the prelude music all eyes turned to the foot of the aisle. Kate appeared to gasps of awe. Her dress was not elaborate, a simple gown of off white silk, decorated with seed pearls around the neckline. Her veil was of fine Irish lace. She carried a bouquet of white roses.

There was no one to give her away, so it was just her, preceded by Susan Decatur. Castle had been to a number of weddings but even in her simple gown, Kate was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. To Kate's surprise, colleen did nothing to disrupt the wedding. Of course that might have been due to the number of men Castle had hired to discreetly guard the church.

Bishop Cheverus performed the ceremony. As they left the church they completely departed from the usual procedure. Kate picked up Alexis and lifted her into the carriage with them.

She kissed Alexis and said; "Now I truly am your mother and you are my beloved daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The reception was small and intimate only Martha, the few civilian friends Castle had, his captains and their ladies and of course Commodore and Mrs. Decatur. Completely defying convention, Alexis was seated between Castle and Kate, blissfully happy that she now had a mother to call her own. Kate had insisted that Alexis be included in every part of the celebration.

Just before the supper one of the Marines guarding the door entered. He approached Castle.

"Begging your pardon Commodore but there's an Irish gentleman asking to see your good lady. He says his name is Beckett."

Kate's mouth opens in an o, the surprise evident on her face. She looked at Castle and was hurt at the look of suspicion in his eyes. Hurt but she understood, the actions of his first wife still influenced him. She hated the coldness in his voice when he said;

"Allow him to enter I daresay I'm interested in why he wants to contact my wife."

The guard ushered a handsome young man dressed in a vaguely nautical looking dark blue, brass buttoned coat and white breeches. A bright smile broke over his face and he started to rush forward, exclaiming; "Katie girl." He stopped abruptly when Castle's sword slid from the scabbard. "Explain yourself sir!" Castle snapped. Kate snapped out of her daze and put a hand on Castle's arm. "Be calm Richard, he is my brother."

As Castle really looks at the man his anger and doubts fade away. His face is a masculine version of Kate's. The jaw and chin heavier of course but the same shape to the cheekbones and the same finely chiseled nose though it is larger. The same intense hazel eyes. He is only about an inch taller than Kate and is of slender build. Castle sheathes the sword and extends an apology.

"You have my apology but I didn't know who you were." He then smiled and extends his hand. The man takes it and smiles back. "I know that my sister is protected, no apology is necessary. I am Colin Beckett." Kate steps forward and hugs Colin. "Is Mary with you?

"Yes she's waiting outside we weren't sure that it was you."

Kate steps away from Colin and looks to Castle. "Darling shall we?" She doesn't even need to finish the sentence. Castle says; "Bring your wife in and join us in the wedding supper."

While Colin was going out to get his wife, Castle raised an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you told me that you had a brother? There are supposed to be no secrets between us."

"I am so sorry my Darling but I haven't seen him in more than eight years and have heard nothing from him in all that time. I didn't know if he was even alive. And we have had so much to do I simply had to leave things out. I promise you that I will tell you the whole story, soon."

Castle gave her a rather stern look. "Very well Kate but make it very soon."

Colin returned with his wife, a short, very pretty blond. She rushed forward to embrace Kate.

"Oh Katie thank God, Jesus and all the saints. When Colin saw the banns and thought that it might be you I could not believe it. But it is true." The woman's brogue gave a delightful lilt to her speech but was not so thick that Castle had to strain to understand her. Stepping away from Kate she looked up at Castle. "Faith, you picked a big one didn't you Katie, aye and the famous Commodore Castle at that. She curtsied. Honored I am to meet you sir."

Castle smiled and returned the curtsy with a slight inclination of his head. "And I am pleased to meet you as well, Castle said although it is certainly a surprise. But let's not stand on formality, please join the rest of the family at supper."

Colin and Mary were seated and proceeded to enjoy the dinner, keeping the conversation light and focusing, as it should on Castle and Kate. They promised to come to Castle's house in three days and tell their story.

The main part of the meal finished, Commodore Decatur stood. "Dear friends please raise your glasses to our newlyweds. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing them nearly as long as I would like but in that time I have come to know a couple so wonderfully in love that I can scarce believe it, yet it is obvious to any who see them. Susan and I were so honored and pleased when they asked us to stand with them. Richard Castle is as brave and honorable man as I've ever known. Fierce in battle, gentle and loving at home. Katheryn is not only beautiful but a dutiful and loving wife and mother. How many women would take another woman's child and call that child her own? Let us all join together to wish them many years of happiness, sons as strong as their father, daughters as lovely as their mother."

Despite the reception being small, it was very traditional with two cakes. The rich white bride's cake, cut and served at the reception and the dark equally rich groom's cake, cut and taken home with the guests. There was dancing but the bride and groom left as quickly as they respectfully could. Martha stayed to enjoy the party, Castle and Kate took Alexis with them.

Totally absorbed with their little family group neither Castle nor Kate noticed the woman in a hooded cloak watching from across the street. Colleen stared at the happy trio with a mixture of anger, longing and pain, the anger bordering on hatred. Unlike the classic stories, she didn't hate Castle she wanted him. Angry with him for choosing her sister and not giving her a chance. If she could win him she could forgive him. Her feelings for Kate were much darker. She was coming to hate her sister, forgetting the years that Kate had taken care of her. _Damn you Kate, you had no right. I moved first I wanted him first I deserve him. You used his daughter to get to him. That wasn't fair. Just you wait. I will find a way. You'll be gone and I will have him with or without that damn brat._ She watched the carriage pull away then turned and walked into the darkened street, a street no darker than her heart.

Reaching the house, Kate proved, again, what an extraordinary woman she truly was. As eager as she was for her wedding night, she had established a bedtime routine with Alexis that she would not change. She watched Alexis wash her hands and face then undressed her and put her nightgown on her.

Braided the girl's hair, said her prayers with her, kissed her goodnight and sang her to sleep.

Castle came in and kissed Alexis goodnight then sat with them during the lullaby. Once Alexis was asleep, the couple went to their bedroom. They had made love before but this night was special. Although she'd been a wife before, she'd never felt like a bride. This was her true bridal night. Tonight she was eager, more so than she'd ever been. The rush of emotion washed over her in warm, uplifting waves. The fear that most brides felt simply wasn't there. She laughed as she felt Castle's arms go around her from behind and she turned in his embrace, circling his neck with her arms. She didn't wait for him to kiss her, pulling his head down and kissing him almost wantonly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tasting, exploring then withdrawing, inviting him to taste her sweetness. Their tongues dueled and danced until they had to break apart to breathe. He placed hot open mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck, stopping at and sucking on her pulse point, eliciting breathy little moans.

His large fingers should have been clumsy with the tiny buttons on the back of her dress. They weren't, deft and sure they made short work of the closure, sliding the bodice off her shoulders. She let the dress pool at her feet and stepped out of it. Shoes, stockings, petticoat and slip quickly followed, leaving her in her chemise and a pair of silky drawers, a fashion just coming into vogue.

Castle had shed his uniform coat and vest as soon as they'd entered the house. He sat on a chair and reached for the boot jack. Kate smiled and knelt. "Please let me do that for you, my love."

It was not, in any way an act of subservience. It was an act of love. She rose after removing his boots and began undressing him caressing his body as she did so. By the time he was down to his drawers, his arousal was obvious.

She lifted the chemise over her head and shimmied out of her drawers then lay on the bed, holding her arms up to him. He joined her and started kissing her again, repeating the earlier process until he reached her breast sucking the already erect nipple into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth, circling the areole with his tongue, while teasing the other breast with his fingers. She mewled with pleasure, already feeling the warmth pooling in her core, her hips were already twitching a little in anticipation.

He switched breasts, suckling and caressing. Kate's eyes opened wide and her body arched in her first orgasm and Castle hadn't even touched her center yet. She grabbed the waistband of his drawers and yanked them off him, not even noticing that she ripped them.

"Please my Darling, don't tease me any more I need you in me now." Castle was more than happy to comply, sliding slowly into the tight, warmth of her waiting for her to adjust. She moaned, louder and grasped his hips pulling him in deeper and lifting her legs. Rested them on his shoulders. Castle established a slow but deep rhythm, wanting it to last as long as possible for her. It was a good thing that the walls of the hose were thick, Kate screamed out his name as she climaxed, drawing him with her. Castle rolled them over, keeping them joined, with her body resting atop his. She panted for nearly two minutes, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm, then lay, happily in the afterglow.

She snuggled against him, completely sated. _Finally, thank God I'm finally where I've always been meant to be. With my husband, my real, loving husband and with my family. I wish Mama could see me now. How happy I am. I wish she could meet my husband and my daughter. I know that she would love them._ Kate closed her eyes for a few minutes, not really sleeping just resting a little until her eyes flew open. _Oh my God, it's only been half an hour and I want him again. Well, we're married I can have him as much as I want._ She smiled then slid up till she could claim his mouth.

Despite only a few hours of sleep Kate awoke feeling more alive than she'd ever had before. She watched her husband sleep for a few minutes before she began her day. She definitely needed to bathe after last night's activities. Singing softly to herself. She went to the kitchen to fetch the buckets of hot water already there. The maids and cook might think their master's routines odd but never commented on them. They were the best paid servants in the city.

One of the maids smiled when Kate came into the kitchen. "Good mornin' Me Lady, yer not to be carry'n those heavy pails up those stairs. Yer the lady o' the house." The girl's brogue was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Thank you Sinead but I think I can handle two pails of water."

"Aye ye can but would ye want the commodore to think I'm not doing me work?"

Kate relented and let Sinead help prepare the bath. "Please prepare some more water my husband will be wanting his bath."

Kate finished her bath and went to get Alexis and bathe her. She dressed Alexis and went back to her bedroom. To finish her own dressing for the day. Castle was still asleep. He still hadn't recovered his full strength and stamina. Kate fixed her hair and donned a simple day dress before waking Castle.

"Come my Darling, your bath is ready and breakfast will be late if you don't come now. Castle groaned but climbed out of bed and hugged Kate before following her to the bathroom. Kate helped him into the tub, he still had trouble lifting his wounded leg over the edge. She stayed to wash his back and help him out of the tub. She did want to help but it was partly an excuse. She loved seeing her husband naked. What woman wouldn't?

After breakfast they went into the parlor and while Alexis played with her doll, Kate told Castle about her brother.

"Colin is five years older than me, the first born. My father wanted him to marry a viscount's daughter to improve our family's standing. Colin loved Mary and didn't care for the other girl who although very pretty was also vain and not very intelligent. Colin refused father's wishes. Father threatened to disown Colin if he didn't obey. Colin was nineteen at the time.

Colin took what money that was rightfully his, married Mary and fled Ireland. I did not know where they went. That was over eight years ago. I'd heard nothing from him until yesterday. By all the saints, I thought he was dead. That's why I didn't talk about him. It was another hurt I didn't want to relive. But now that he's here in Boston I can see my brother and his family."

Seeing the joy on her face at that comment any residual resentment faded away. He understood but still admonished her that there could be no secrets in the future. After the discussion, Kate took Alexis into the music room to practice the piano. Her teacher came once a week but Kate practiced with her every day. Castle sits quietly and watches them at the piano, a sense of ease, of love, of rightness that he would have never believed could be his again just a few months ago. A time that he was now labeling BK. Before Katherine.

He muses about that time. After Meredith and before Kate. Bold and daring at sea, guarded and reserved at home. There had been no lack of women available to him, a handsome wealthy man. Some introduced by hopeful mothers, others openly throwing themselves at him. He let none of them in. A couple had come close but couldn't deal with the reality of Alexis and her needs.

Castle had his own needs but he suppressed the emotional ones and satisfied the physical ones with the most expensive, exclusive courtesans. Now there was Kate. Magnificent Kate. He was at a complete loss at how to explain the fact that this beautiful woman who had been so betrayed and damaged had been able to move past so much of that so quickly. To be able to give not just her body but her love and trust to him and her unconditional love to Alexis.

He would probably never fully understand it but it really didn't have to. All he had to do was accept it and return that same love and devotion all the rest of their lives. Equally surprising was the relationship that had developed between Kate and Martha. Martha had never liked Meredith and did little to disguise it. Fortunately for Castle's relationship with his mother, he was so often at sea that he missed most of it. With Kate, it was totally opposite. The two women had taken to each other from the very start. By now, it was pretty much a mother-daughter relationship.

For the first time since her mother's death Kate had someone that she could confess the fears and uncertainties to that only a mother would understand and only a mother could comfort.

Martha came into the music room and sat down beside Castle, smiling at the picture that Kate and Alexis made at the piano. Kate stood behind Alexis as the girl played a simple melody. Totally focused on Alexis and the music she probably wasn't even aware of Castle and Martha.

"Alexis has made tremendous strides in her music and in her confidence since Kate's been here." Castle said.

Martha nodded. "It's very simple my son, it's what a mother's love does for her."

Three days passed rapidly and it was time for Colin Beckett and his family to come to the house. They arrived in the early afternoon and would stay for supper. Castle was pleasantly surprised that Alexis' usual shyness with strangers didn't appear. Kate had sat her down and explained just who the strangers were and the fact that although Alexis had never met them, they weren't strangers, they were family. Alexis simply followed Kate's lead.

Colin and Mary brought their two children, Sean and Bridgid. Sean was seven, almost a complete miniature version of his father, except that his dark hair was curly. Bridgid was five, a blend of her parents, with her mother's blonde hair and face shape but the Beckett nose and hazel eyes.

Kate spoke first, after the welcome. "Alexis I want you to meet your Uncle Colin and Aunt Mary and your cousins Sean and Bridgid. Colin, Mary, Sean, Bridgid this is our daughter Alexis your niece and cousin. Sean and Bridgid this is your Uncle Richard and your Great Aunt Martha.

Mary immediately engulfed Alexis in a hug. "Ah and it's a lovely little colleen you are, I'm so happy to know you." Kate had to explain that colleen was Irish for girl where Colleen was a name. The children took a little longer, of course but were soon happily playing in the yard, under Martha's care.

Colin told the whole story of leaving Ireland with but two hundred pounds to his name, his wife and their clothes. He'd gone to work in a chandlery and two years ago bought the owner out when the old man wanted to retire. His wasn't the biggest chandlery in Boston but had a solid reputation. Castle thought that this might work out very well with his future plans. Having a chandlery at his disposal that would have a very good reason to keep any purchases confidential.

Kate in turn told Colin and Mary about all that had happened to her and Colleen, including Colleen's actions. She warned them that sooner or later Colleen would probably make contact with them and try to turn them against her and her husband. Kate also emphasized that despite all that had happened, she still loved her sister and was ready to forgive her if Colleen wanted to become part of the family again.

 _ **Author's note: Although this chapter has been focused on the Castle's personal life, rest assured that this is still a story of fighting sail and Commodore Castle will be sailing into harm's way again.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I am reposting chapter seven after a reader pointed out some errors that I missed. It's been a while since I posted the original so I'm not sure that I can replace it in the fanfic site's records.**_

 **Chapter Seven**

The reception was small and intimate only Martha, the few civilian friends Castle had, his captains and their ladies and of course Commodore and Mrs. Decatur. Completely defying convention, Alexis was seated between Castle and Kate, blissfully happy that she now had a mother to call her own. Kate had insisted that Alexis be included in every part of the celebration.

Just before the supper one of the Marines guarding the door entered. He approached Castle.

"Begging your pardon Commodore but there's an Irish gentleman asking to see your good lady. He says his name is Beckett."

Kate's mouth opens in an o, the surprise evident on her face. She looked at Castle and was hurt at the look of suspicion in his eyes. Hurt but she understood, the actions of his first wife still influenced him. She hated the coldness in his voice when he said;

"Allow him to enter I daresay I'm interested in why he wants to contact my wife."

The guard ushered a handsome young man dressed in a vaguely nautical looking dark blue, brass buttoned coat and white breeches. A bright smile broke over his face and he started to rush forward, exclaiming; "Katie girl." He stopped abruptly when Castle's sword slid from the scabbard. "Explain yourself sir!" Castle snapped. Kate snapped out of her daze and put a hand on Castle's arm. "Be calm Richard, he is my brother."

As Castle really looks at the man his anger and doubts fade away. His face is a masculine version of Kate's. The jaw and chin heavier of course but the same shape to the cheekbones and the same finely chiseled nose though it is larger. The same intense hazel eyes. He is only about an inch taller than Kate and is of slender build. Castle sheathes the sword and extends an apology.

"You have my apology but I didn't know who you were." He then smiled and extends his hand. The man takes it and smiles back. "I know that my sister is protected, no apology is necessary. I am Barry Beckett." Kate steps forward and hugs Barry. "Is Mary with you?

"Yes she's waiting outside we weren't sure that it was you."

Kate steps away from Barry and looks to Castle. "Darling shall we?" She doesn't even need to finish the sentence. Castle says; "Bring your wife in and join us in the wedding supper."

While Barry was going out to get his wife, Castle raised an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you told me that you had a brother? There are supposed to be no secrets between us."

"I am so sorry my Darling but I haven't seen him in more than eight years and have heard nothing from him in all that time. I didn't know if he was even alive. And we have had so much to do I simply had to leave things out. I promise you that I will tell you the whole story, soon."

Castle gave her a rather stern look. "Very well Kate but make it very soon."

Barry returned with his wife, a short, very pretty blond. She rushed forward to embrace Kate.

"Oh Katie thank God, Jesus and all the saints. When Barry saw the banns and thought that it might be you I could not believe it. But it is true." The woman's brogue gave a delightful lilt to her speech but was not so thick that Castle had to strain to understand her. Stepping away from Kate she looked up at Castle. "Faith, you picked a big one didn't you Katie, aye and the famous Commodore Castle at that. She curtsied. Honored I am to meet you sir."

Castle smiled and returned the curtsy with a slight inclination of his head. "And I am pleased to meet you as well, Castle said although it is certainly a surprise. But let's not stand on formality, please join the rest of the family at supper."

Barry and Mary were seated and proceeded to enjoy the dinner, keeping the conversation light and focusing, as it should on Castle and Kate. They promised to come to Castle's house in three days and tell their story.

The main part of the meal finished, Commodore Decatur stood. "Dear friends please raise your glasses to our newlyweds. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing them nearly as long as I would like but in that time I have come to know a couple so wonderfully in love that I can scarce believe it, yet it is obvious to any who see them. Susan and I were so honored and pleased when they asked us to stand with them. Richard Castle is as brave and honorable man as I've ever known. Fierce in battle, gentle and loving at home. Katheryn is not only beautiful but a dutiful and loving wife and mother. How many women would take another woman's child and call that child her own? Let us all join together to wish them many years of happiness, sons as strong as their father, daughters as lovely as their mother."

Despite the reception being small, it was very traditional with two cakes. The rich white bride's cake, cut and served at the reception and the dark equally rich groom's cake, cut and taken home with the guests. There was dancing but the bride and groom left as quickly as they respectfully could. Martha stayed to enjoy the party, Castle and Kate took Alexis with them.

Totally absorbed with their little family group neither Castle nor Kate noticed the woman in a hooded cloak watching from across the street. Colleen stared at the happy trio with a mixture of anger, longing and pain, the anger bordering on hatred. Unlike the classic stories, she didn't hate Castle she wanted him. Angry with him for choosing her sister and not giving her a chance. If she could win him she could forgive him. Her feelings for Kate were much darker. She was coming to hate her sister, forgetting the years that Kate had taken care of her. _Damn you Kate, you had no right. I moved first I wanted him first I deserve him. You used his daughter to get to him. That wasn't fair. Just you wait. I will find a way. You'll be gone and I will have him with or without that damn brat._ She watched the carriage pull away then turned and walked into the darkened street, a street no darker than her heart.

Reaching the house, Kate proved, again, what an extraordinary woman she truly was. As eager as she was for her wedding night, she had established a bedtime routine with Alexis that she would not change. She watched Alexis wash her hands and face then undressed her and put her nightgown on her.

Braided the girl's hair, said her prayers with her, kissed her goodnight and sang her to sleep.

Castle came in and kissed Alexis goodnight then sat with them during the lullaby. Once Alexis was asleep, the couple went to their bedroom. They had made love before but this night was special. Although she'd been a wife before, she'd never felt like a bride. This was her true bridal night. Tonight she was eager, more so than she'd ever been. The rush of emotion washed over her in warm, uplifting waves. The fear that most brides felt simply wasn't there. She laughed as she felt Castle's arms go around her from behind and she turned in his embrace, circling his neck with her arms. She didn't wait for him to kiss her, pulling his head down and kissing him almost wantonly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tasting, exploring then withdrawing, inviting him to taste her sweetness. Their tongues dueled and danced until they had to break apart to breathe. He placed hot open mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck, stopping at and sucking on her pulse point, eliciting breathy little moans.

His large fingers should have been clumsy with the tiny buttons on the back of her dress. They weren't, deft and sure they made short work of the closure, sliding the bodice off her shoulders. She let the dress pool at her feet and stepped out of it. Shoes, stockings, petticoat and slip quickly followed, leaving her in her chemise and a pair of silky drawers, a fashion just coming into vogue.

Castle had shed his uniform coat and vest as soon as they'd entered the house. He sat on a chair and reached for the boot jack. Kate smiled and knelt. "Please let me do that for you, my love."

It was not, in any way an act of subservience. It was an act of love. She rose after removing his boots and began undressing him caressing his body as she did so. By the time he was down to his drawers, his arousal was obvious.

She lifted the chemise over her head and shimmied out of her drawers then lay on the bed, holding her arms up to him. He joined her and started kissing her again, repeating the earlier process until he reached her breast sucking the already erect nipple into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth, circling the areole with his tongue, while teasing the other breast with his fingers. She mewled with pleasure, already feeling the warmth pooling in her core, her hips were already twitching a little in anticipation.

He switched breasts, suckling and caressing. Kate's eyes opened wide and her body arched in her first orgasm and Castle hadn't even touched her center yet. She grabbed the waistband of his drawers and yanked them off him, not even noticing that she ripped them.

"Please my Darling, don't tease me any more I need you in me now." Castle was more than happy to comply, sliding slowly into the tight, warmth of her waiting for her to adjust. She moaned, louder and grasped his hips pulling him in deeper and lifting her legs. Rested them on his shoulders. Castle established a slow but deep rhythm, wanting it to last as long as possible for her. It was a good thing that the walls of the hose were thick, Kate screamed out his name as she climaxed, drawing him with her. Castle rolled them over, keeping them joined, with her body resting atop his. She panted for nearly two minutes, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm, then lay, happily in the afterglow.

She snuggled against him, completely sated. _Finally, thank God I'm finally where I've always been meant to be. With my husband, my real, loving husband and with my family. I wish Mama could see me now. How happy I am. I wish she could meet my husband and my daughter. I know that she would love them._ Kate closed her eyes for a few minutes, not really sleeping just resting a little until her eyes flew open. _Oh my God, it's only been half an hour and I want him again. Well, we're married I can have him as much as I want._ She smiled then slid up till she could claim his mouth.

Despite only a few hours of sleep Kate awoke feeling more alive than she'd ever had before. She watched her husband sleep for a few minutes before she began her day. She definitely needed to bathe after last night's activities. Singing softly to herself. She went to the kitchen to fetch the buckets of hot water already there. The maids and cook might think their master's routines odd but never commented on them. They were the best paid servants in the city.

One of the maids smiled when Kate came into the kitchen. "Good mornin' Me Lady, yer not to be carry'n those heavy pails up those stairs. Yer the lady o' the house." The girl's brogue was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Thank you Sinead but I think I can handle two pails of water."

"Aye ye can but would ye want the commodore to think I'm not doing me work?"

Kate relented and let Sinead help prepare the bath. "Please prepare some more water my husband will be wanting his bath."

Kate finished her bath and went to get Alexis and bathe her. She dressed Alexis and went back to her bedroom. To finish her own dressing for the day. Castle was still asleep. He still hadn't recovered his full strength and stamina. Kate fixed her hair and donned a simple day dress before waking Castle.

"Come my Darling, your bath is ready and breakfast will be late if you don't come now. Castle groaned but climbed out of bed and hugged Kate before following her to the bathroom. Kate helped him into the tub, he still had trouble lifting his wounded leg over the edge. She stayed to wash his back and help him out of the tub. She did want to help but it was partly an excuse. She loved seeing her husband naked. What woman wouldn't?

After breakfast they went into the parlor and while Alexis played with her doll, Kate told Castle about her brother.

"Barry is five years older than me, the first born. My father wanted him to marry a viscount's daughter to improve our family's standing. Barry loved Mary and didn't care for the other girl who although very pretty was also vain and not very intelligent. Barry refused father's wishes. Father threatened to disown him if he didn't obey. Barry was nineteen at the time.

Barry took what money that was rightfully his, married Mary and fled Ireland. I did not know where they went. That was over eight years ago. I'd heard nothing from him until yesterday. By all the saints, I thought he was dead. That's why I didn't talk about him. It was another hurt I didn't want to relive. But now that he's here in Boston I can see my brother and his family."

Seeing the joy on her face at that comment any residual resentment faded away. He understood but still admonished her that there could be no secrets in the future. After the discussion, Kate took Alexis into the music room to practice the piano. Her teacher came once a week but Kate practiced with her every day. Castle sits quietly and watches them at the piano, a sense of ease, of love, of rightness that he would have never believed could be his again just a few months ago. A time that he was now labeling BK. Before Katherine.

He muses about that time. After Meredith and before Kate. Bold and daring at sea, guarded and reserved at home. There had been no lack of women available to him, a handsome wealthy man. Some introduced by hopeful mothers, others openly throwing themselves at him. He let none of them in. A couple had come close but couldn't deal with the reality of Alexis and her needs.

Castle had his own needs but he suppressed the emotional ones and satisfied the physical ones with the most expensive, exclusive courtesans. Now there was Kate. Magnificent Kate. He was at a complete loss at how to explain the fact that this beautiful woman who had been so betrayed and damaged had been able to move past so much of that so quickly. To be able to give not just her body but her love and trust to him and her unconditional love to Alexis.

He would probably never fully understand it but it really didn't have to. All he had to do was accept it and return that same love and devotion all the rest of their lives. Equally surprising was the relationship that had developed between Kate and Martha. Martha had never liked Meredith and did little to disguise it. Fortunately for Castle's relationship with his mother, he was so often at sea that he missed most of it. With Kate, it was totally opposite. The two women had taken to each other from the very start. By now, it was pretty much a mother-daughter relationship.

For the first time since her mother's death Kate had someone that she could confess the fears and uncertainties to that only a mother would understand and only a mother could comfort.

Martha came into the music room and sat down beside Castle, smiling at the picture that Kate and Alexis made at the piano. Kate stood behind Alexis as the girl played a simple melody. Totally focused on Alexis and the music she probably wasn't even aware of Castle and Martha.

"Alexis has made tremendous strides in her music and in her confidence since Kate's been here." Castle said.

Martha nodded. "It's very simple my son, it's what a mother's love does for her."

Three days passed rapidly and it was time for Colin Beckett and his family to come to the house. They arrived in the early afternoon and would stay for supper. Castle was pleasantly surprised that Alexis' usual shyness with strangers didn't appear. Kate had sat her down and explained just who the strangers were and the fact that although Alexis had never met them, they weren't strangers, they were family. Alexis simply followed Kate's lead.

Colin and Mary brought their two children, Sean and Bridgid. Sean was seven, almost a complete miniature version of his father, except that his dark hair was curly. Bridgid was five, a blend of her parents, with her mother's blonde hair and face shape but the Beckett nose and hazel eyes.

Kate spoke first, after the welcome. "Alexis I want you to meet your Uncle Colin and Aunt Mary and your cousins Sean and Bridgid. Colin, Mary, Sean, Bridgid this is our daughter Alexis your niece and cousin. Sean and Bridgid this is your Uncle Richard and your Great Aunt Martha.

Mary immediately engulfed Alexis in a hug. "Ah and it's a lovely little colleen you are, I'm so happy to know you." Kate had to explain that colleen was Irish for girl where Colleen was a name. The children took a little longer, of course but were soon happily playing in the yard, under Martha's care.

Colin told the whole story of leaving Ireland with but two hundred pounds to his name, his wife and their clothes. He'd gone to work in a chandlery and two years ago bought the owner out when the old man wanted to retire. His wasn't the biggest chandlery in Boston but had a solid reputation. Castle thought that this might work out very well with his future plans. Having a chandlery at his disposal that would have a very good reason to keep any purchases confidential.

Kate in turn told Colin and Mary about all that had happened to her and Colleen, including Colleen's actions. She warned them that sooner or later Colleen would probably make contact with them and try to turn them against her and her husband. Kate also emphasized that despite all that had happened, she still loved her sister and was ready to forgive her if Colleen wanted to become part of the family again.

 _ **Author's note: Although this chapter has been focused on the Castle's personal life, rest assured that this is still a story of fighting sail and Commodore Castle will be sailing into harm's way again.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


End file.
